


A New Partner

by Torchwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwhovian/pseuds/Torchwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Hunter isn't new to hunting but when she meets the Winchesters, her life is going to turn around.  S2E3 is the starting timeline.  There are some changes to the story but it mostly stays true to the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can we go play now?" The little girl's pigtails bounced as she jumped up and down. "Please, Alex? Mom said that we could go to the park before it gets dark."

Alex looked up from her computer screen at the smiling 6 year old. She checked her watch before standing and taking her sister's hand in hers. "Let's go, Izzie."

The park wasn't far from their house so it didn't take long to walk. Izzie's hand disappeared from Alex's as Izzie caught sight of her friends on the swing and ran to join them. Watching her from the bench, Alex made small talk with other adults there. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice when Izzie disappeared. When she finally did sweep her gaze around the park and couldn't find her sister, her heart stopped. Jumping up from the bench, she called Izzie's name, with no reply. When the other adults started to help look, Alex searched the bushes surrounding the park. Pushing back the last branch she stared into her sister's quiet eyes, her body was limp. A few minutes later Alex screamed and couldn't stop screaming.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alex bolted upright in her bed, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air, taking deep breaths as she looked around the cheap motel room, her gaze finally settling on the clock. She matched her breathing with the ticking of the clock, using it to calm herself. She threw the covers off her legs and padded to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Alex studied her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes staring back at her, reflecting the pain she was feeling. She had gone weeks without that nightmare, that memory, the worst day of her life. Clearing her throat, she braided her hair and brushed her teeth before getting dressed in her typical jeans, t shirt, sturdy boots, and a jacket. She had come to this town because there was a decapitation and a pile of dead cows that she hoped was a lead. Refusing to think any more about that day Alex checked the time, pleased that it was close to sundown. Grabbing her bag, she checked to make sure that her knife and machete were safely tucked away. Pleased that everything was the way she wanted, Alex exited her room and went to the bar.

Alex sat at the bar and ordered a drink as two young and very attractive men walked in. She observed from the corner of her eye as they slid the bartender a fifty dollar bill. Alex eavesdropped as she feigned boredom. She couldn't help it when she watched them leave; the leaving was just as good as them coming. After watching another gentleman follow them out, a large black man, she downed her drink and went outside to the dock. She looked around carefully and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her senses heightened. Alex slipped her hand in her back and pulled out her knife, carefully concealing it in her pocket.

A bird dropped and cawed loudly, causing her to startle. She laughed to calm herself and when she turned around she saw a man in a jumpsuit. There wasn't time to register anything else as he threw his fist into her head. Pulling the knife out of her pocket, she deflected a few more punches, able to land a few of her own. Taking a chance, she thrust her knife into the man's side, hoping that it would stop him for a moment. He never slowed down as he grabbed her neck and threw her down to the wooden platform where a saw sat. When the man stepped on her stomach, she took the chance to kick him hard in the leg and jumped up, hitting him again in the face. Before she had time to respond, the man hit her hard and knocked her to the ground. He started to lower the saw and she felt herself being pulled down. Her mind raced as she watched one of the men from earlier fight the man before pinning him down with a harpoon and slicing his head off with the saw. Alex tried to catch her breath as the other man held her up.

"I guess I'm buying you a drink after all." The black man said. As they walked back to the bar, they introduced themselves. The one with the short hair was Dean Winchester, and the shaggy haired one was Sam, his brother. The black man said his name was Gordon. She watched as they ordered drinks and Gordon made a joke about "another one biting the dust." Sam was quiet and defensive when Gordon called him Sammy.

"Decapitations are not a good time." Alex spoke clearly but they stared at her like they didn't understand. "Thanks for the help guys, but I think I'm going to call it a night."

"I think I'm going back to the hotel anyway." Sam stood at the same time she did and followed her out. "Do you need a ride?"

"Listen, I appreciate you saving me but if you think I'm going to go back to your room and have "Thank God I'm still alive" sex with you, you have another thing coming." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I was just offering a ride." Sam gestured to his car. "I thought I saw you at the motel we're staying at."

Alex watched him for a moment before following him to the car. "If you try anything, I can kick your ass."

It was quiet on the way to the motel. Alex wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so she accepted Sam's offer to come in their room. He left to get some drinks and Alex thought she had heard the door open but decided her mind was playing tricks on her. When he returned and sat their drinks down, they were ambushed. She watched Sam get smacked in the head with a telephone before she lost consciousness. When she woke up, they were in a dark house and she had been gagged. A man pulled the cover off Sam's head and that's when his fangs descended.

"Wait." A woman spoke from the doorway. "Step back, Eli."

The woman pulled the gags from their mouths as she spoke. "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk?" Sam asked. "Yeah, okay. I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

"He won't hurt you either," Lenore said. "You have my word."

"Oh, your word." Alex scoffed. "I feel so much safer now that I have the word of the blood sucker, don't you, Sam? You're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time." Lenore continued on and said they drank cow's blood to blend in.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers? We choke on cow's blood so none of them suffer. They murdered Conrad tonight and they celebrated."

"I'm sorry." Alex said quietly.

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam mocked.

"We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Sam asked. "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you are asking us not to follow you." Alex said, casting a glance at Sam.

"We have a right to live. We aren't hurting anyone."

"That's what you keep saying." Sam said. "But give me one good reason why I should believe you."

Lenore leaned forward to Sam and said, "Fine. Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go." Not moving she spoke to Eli. "Take him back. Not a mark on him."

Their heads were covered again and they were taken back to the motel. Alex and Sam went inside the boys' room and saw Dean and Gordon looking at a map. Sam asked to talk to Dean privately, leaving Alex and Gordon alone. She heard raised voices and peeked out the curtain to check on them. She felt something knock the wind out of her and she fell down, gasping for breath as she heard the door shut. Sam and Dean came back in and called out for Gordon.

"You think he went after them?"

"He did." Alex said when she caught her breath.

"We have to stop him." Sam said.

"Really? Because I think we should lend a hand." Dean was obviously angry.

"They need our help, Dean." Alex said.

"Give me the benefit of the doubt." Sam said, he looked for the car keys. "He snaked the keys."

The three of them exchanged glances before heading out to the car, Dean bitching about hot wiring his car and calling Sam a "monster pain in the ass." Alex chuckled to herself as she listened to them before silence overtook the car as Dean drove. When they got to the nest, Sam and Dean went through the front door to find Gordon. Alex blended into the darkness as she snuck around to the back door and listened to Gordon cut Lenore with a knife that had dead man's blood on it.

"Step away from her." Sam said.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here." Gordon threw down the knife and picked up a larger one. "This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam spoke and Alex pressed her body against the wall and snuck a look around the corner. Gordon had his back to her and Sam was approaching Lenore, stopping in his tracks when Gordon turned the gun to him.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

Dean tried to talk sense into Gordon and Alex pulled a knife from her boot quietly.

"No shades of gray, Dean."

"I hear you. And I know how you feel." Dean watched Gordon carefully as he approached. Alex waited for her moment.

"Do you?" Gordon was skeptical.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die-"

When Gordon interrupted Dean, Alex listened in horror as he told them that he killed his own sister. She couldn't believe it when he claimed she wasn't his sister.

"You knew they weren't killing anyone." Sam accused. "You knew about the cattle but you didn't care."

"Care about what?" Gordon asked. "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, taking a little time out from sucking innocent people, and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change who they are and I can prove it."

Before any of them had time to react, Gordon had grabbed Sam's arm and sliced it open. Dean had his gun aimed and ready to fire as Gordon held the knife to Sam's neck.

"Let him go." Dean ordered. "NOW!"

"Relax." Gordon assured. "If I wanted him dead, he'd be on the floor. Just making a point."

Alex felt her heart pound as Sam's blood dripped on Lenore's cheek. Lenore hissed and her fangs descended. It was a long few seconds before Lenore said, "No. No." None of them could believe their ears.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked, taking deep breaths. He stepped back as Gordon lowered the knife to his side. "We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here. Alex, help him." Dean said and his tone was commanding but gentle. Alex stepped around Gordon and followed Sam out. Alex pulled her t shirt off to wipe some blood from Lenore's face and neck. She prayed that she had remembered to put a tank top under her t shirt and luckily she did.

"I'm going to help Dean, "Alex said. "Gordon is insane."

Sam nodded and Alex walked up the front steps as Gordon punched Dean on the jaw. She watched as Gordon pulled his knife out of the table and Dean beat it out of his hand. She pulled her knife out as Gordon knocked Dean into a table. Jumping on Gordon's back, she plunged it deep into his shoulder. He yowled in pain and threw her off, reaching for the knife. Dean took the opportunity to throw another punch, and Alex finished him off with a kick to his stomach. When Gordon was still, Dean and Alex tied him to a chair and waited for Sam.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked when he came back.

"Not really." Alex and Dean shared a look. "Did Lenore get away okay?"

"Yeah. All of them did." Sam looked pointedly at Gordon.

"I guess our work here is done." Dean said, exhaling. "How you doing, Gordie? Got to tinkle yet? All right. Get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days and have them untie you."

"Ready to go, guys?" Sam asked with his hands in his pocket.

"Not yet." Alex said. "It's been real." With that, she punched him one last time, knocking his chair to the floor.

"I'm ready now. We can go." Alex walked out with the boys following her closely behind.

She watched as Dean tried to convince Sam to punch him and laughed when Sam refused. Alex felt her phone vibrate and looked at the layout, walking a few feet away before she looked at the text. She could tell Sam and Dean were having a brotherly moment and waited until Sam got in the car before coming back.

"Let's go, boys." Alex said, cheerfully. "I've got a motel to get to and I think I owe you guys a drink."

"I'll take you up on that." Dean said, starting the car.

"Don't you have any music?" Alex asked, tired of the quiet.

"There's some tapes there in that box." Dean gestured to the floor board and Alex picked a Metallica cassette.

They went to their respective rooms when they got back to the motel to shower. Alex peeled her clothes off and stepped under the hot spray, taking the opportunity to relax. She pressed her forehead to the wall before washing her hair. She washed her body quickly and rinsed the suds before shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around her body. She dressed in a new pair of jeans and t shirt before putting her boots back on. Since she didn't own a blow dryer, she braided her hair before she applied a small amount of coverup and mascara. She decided to buy some beer and liquor and bring it to the guys' room. She knocked on the Winchester's door and Sam answered with his hair damp.

"I have alcohol." She lifted the case of beer and the brown bag with the rest of the liquor.

"Well, Dean's still in the shower so why don't you come in?" Sam held the door open and she entered, standing nervously. "So where are you from?"

"A small country town south of Saint Louis." She looked around. "You?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

Sam sat at his computer and tapped at the keys. Alex watched him for a moment, taking in his features as she handed him a beer. She blushed when she saw him glance up and he noticed her staring at him. She took a gulp of her beer.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier." She fidgeted with her bottle. "It was uncalled for and you did save me, so thank you."

"Yeah. No problem." Sam waved it away with a smile. Alex felt her stomach flip when he did and she drank again. When Dean finally exited the bathroom, he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" Alex asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

Alex, unfortunately, didn't have any that came immediately to mind so she offered poker as a replacement. She had played poker as a source of income and nobody believed that she could actually play so when Dean suggested strip poker, she agreed. Hours later, all three of them were drunk and Alex laughed as Dean removed his pants. Sam was already in his underwear and socks and Alex was wearing everything but her shirt. Taking a shot of whiskey, Alex dealt again.

"No, I've had enough of this." Dean said, drunkenly.

Alex grabbed her shirt and put it back on and stood on wobbly legs. She stumbled toward the door and giggled as she tripped. "I will see you guys later then. It's been a real pleasure."

"Do you need help?" Sam offered, his words barely slurred. He stood and put his clothes back on and stood carefully. He glanced at Dean lying on his bed, on the brink of sleep. Alex giggled drunkenly and opened the door as Sam tried to steady her. They made it to Alex's room and she opened the door and fell inside. Sam laughed as he picked her up and helped her to the bed.

"Do you wanna know something?" Alex whispered conspiratorially. When Sam nodded she said, "I think you're really cute and I'm going to kiss you now."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she pressed her lips to his. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. She fell backwards on the bed and pulled him down with her. The rest of the night was a blur of clothes tossed to the ground and skin against skin. She remembered a kiss pressed to her cheek before she fell asleep.

The next morning as the sunlight assaulted her eyelids Alex became aware of a male arm wrapped around her. She rolled over and saw Sam's sleeping face and groaned before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. She snuck into the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she finished, Sam was sitting up, his muscles on full display. Alex felt her knees turn to mush and resisted the urge to climb back into bed.

"Hi." Alex said, handing Sam his shirt.

"Hi." Sam finished dressing as someone knocked on the door.

Without waiting for someone to open it, Dean barged through. "Let's go, Sammy. Time to hit the road."

Alex and Sam exchanged a look before Alex cleared her throat and spoke. "Thanks for helping me out, guys. I'd probably be dead otherwise."

"No problem." Dean said.

Alex grabbed her bags and took them out to her car and went to the office to check out. Meanwhile in her room, Sam had suggested that Alex come with them.

"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She could help us." Sam shrugged. "She's a good fighter."

"We had to save her." Dean countered.

"I think she could help us."

"I understand that she was your little one night stand but we can't drag her along." Dean gestured to the door. "Let's hit the road."

"Dean, come on. You were all set to work with Gordon. Alex can actually help us."

Dean watched Sam for a minute before he spoke. "Fine. But I'm not dragging her along if she doesn't want to go."

"Deal." Sam smiled as Alex came back.

"Hey, guys. I didn't realize you were still here. I was just making sure I have everything before I go. I have a new lead on a case so I'll see you around." Alex put her jacket on.

"We were wondering if you wanted to work on a couple of cases with us." Sam said.

Alex looked from one brother to the other before answering. "Sure. Why not? If this gets weird though, I'm leaving."

"Okay." Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

"Let's go." Alex said. "We got cases to solve."

Dean left the room first and Alex grabbed Sam's hand to talk to him for a minute. "Is this because we slept together?"

Sam smiled a crooked smile. "I think we can help each other."

Dean honked the horn and Alex laughed as she exited the room, followed by Sam. They headed to their next case.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Alex, how did you get started in the business?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror before turning his attention back to the road.

"About four years ago my sister wanted me to take her to the park. She was playing with her friends and I wasn't paying attention for one minute. When I looked back to the swing where she was, Izzie was gone. I found her in the bushes." Alex sniffled before clearing her throat and continuing. "Her heart was ripped out of her chest and she was mauled. I had no idea what it was until it came for me after her funeral. I was in my room, testing new software for my job when something came up behind me. I saw the reflection in my computer screen and it looked like a dog. When I turned around, nothing was there. I chalked it up to stress, you know, just losing my sister and everything. I got up to get into bed and before I knew it, something had knocked me over and pinned me down. The muzzle was horrible. Lucky for me, I had some silverware in my room from eating a few hours earlier. I grabbed the knife and stabbed it in the heart. I pushed it off me and I realized what it was-a werewolf."

"You got lucky that it didn't kill you too." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm real lucky." Alex stared out the window. "The knife was from a set that my great grandmother owned. Everything was made of real silver. I started hunting after that and never looked back."

There were a few minutes of silence before Dean pulled into a gas station and they got out to stretch their legs. Alex had gone in to buy some refreshments while Sam excused himself to the restroom. She and Dean waited for a while before Dean went into check on Sam. When Dean disappeared into the bathroom Alex started to worry but before she could get to the bathroom, the boys exited. She offered a smile and tossed Sam a bottled water. They were back on the road when Sam told them that they needed to go to the Roadhouse.

"I don't think this is a good idea Sam." Dean said. "We should chill out and think about this."

"I don't get it. Why is going to the Roadhouse a bad thing?" Alex asked. "If Ash can help us, shouldn't we go?"

"Because my visions are demonic abilities." Sam explained.

"And going to the Roadhouse full of hunters with your freaky demonic abilities isn't a good idea." Dean argued.

"This is going to happen, Dean. Maybe Ash can tell us where."

"Fine." It was obvious Dean was not happy about this.

Once they finally arrived to the Roadhouse a cute blonde said hello to the boys before telling them where Ash was. Sam drew the logo for Ash while Dean got a drink. The blonde, Jo, turned on R.E.O Speedwagon and Dean mocked her. Alex got a beer for her and Sam but didn't get the chance to drink it because Sam got the information he needed. They found a most recent address and started there.

"You won't get anything out of him. They never do." The woman was cute, Alex noted.

"They?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Bill collectors. That's who you are, right? I don't know what Andy says to them but they never come back."

"We're lawyers. His great Aunt Lita died and left him quite a bit of money." Alex corrected. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah. I used to be. I don't see much of him anymore."

"Andy?" A dark haired man came and sat next to Alex, discreetly looking her up and down before continuing. "Andy kicks ass, man. He can get you anything. He got me backstage at Aerosmith. It was awesome."

"How about bussing a table or two, Webber?"

Webber looked mildly embarrassed as he stood and went to do his job. Tracy turned back to them and said, "If you want to find Andy, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean sounded slightly in awe.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

Hard to miss was an understatement.

"That van is tacky." Alex scoffed.

"Say what you want. I'm starting to like this guy. That van is sweet." Dean said.

"You okay, Sam?" Alex nudged his shoulder. "You look like you're eating lemons. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we found. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people."

"He could be innocent." Dean countered.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Dean said.

"The demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks."

"Sam, I've only known you for a few days but I can promise you that you're not a freak." Alex spoke confidently. "You're not a killer. You aren't evil."

"That's Andy." Dean interrupted. They watched as he waved to a very attractive woman in the window and a man handed him some coffee.

"That's the shooter." Sam stiffened and pointed. "I'll follow him, you guys follow Andy."

Alex moved to the front seat and they followed Andy for a few blocks before he pulled over and approached them.

"Sweet ride, man. '67 is the best year for Impala's."

"Yeah. I just rebuilt her too." Dean rubbed the steering wheel proudly.

"Your companion is quite pleasant too." He winked at Alex. "Can I have the car?"

"Sure man." Dean smiled and hopped out and Alex felt her jaw drop.

"Dean, you can't give him your car—" Alex stopped talking when Andy asked her to join him. She smiled and giggled before replying, "Sure."

She let her braid out and ran her fingers through her hair, twirling it around her fingers flirtatiously as Andy drove down the street. He got a phone call and said he had to go to the diner. He told her to wait in the car while he went in. It seemed like as soon as he went into the diner, Alex's head cleared and she dialed Sam's number. The phone rang a few times before she heard Dean's voice.

"I'm sorry, baby. I swear I'll never leave you again."

"Are you alright, Alex?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I think he has to speak in order to work his magic. He can't just wave his hand."

"Let's get some more information." Dean walked over to Andy's van and picked the lock, opening the back door. Searching the van proved interesting with several books and a very big bong. The three of them picked up lunch from the minimart.

"Just once, I'd like to eat something I didn't microwave at a minimart." Dean complained.

"Yeah, well. Maybe if you're nice to me I'll cook something." Alex took a bite of her burrito and ducked as Dean tossed the foil wrapper in the backseat. Sam and Dean had a fight about whether or not Andy was guilty and Alex felt herself tune out of the conversation, jumping when Andy suddenly appeared.

"You don't think I've seen you two?" He accused. "Who are you?"

"We're lawyers-" Sam started.

"Tell the truth." Andy's voice sounded weird to Alex, but she only had a moment to register that fact before Dean started to spill his guts about their lives and he didn't seem to be able to stop talking. Sam got out of the car and Andy looked scared, commanding them to start driving and never turn back. Dean and Alex got out of the Impala and started to follow Sam but he held up a hand to stop them.

"Your abilities started about a year ago, when you were 22, right?" Sam questioned.

"How do you know that?" Andy looked worried.

"Because the same thing happened to me." Sam held his head and grunted in pain before continuing. Alex ran to him and helped him to the ground while Sam told them that a woman was going to burn to death, being triggered by a cell phone call. While she helped Sam back up, Dean followed a passing firetruck to a gas station that still smelled strongly of burnt flesh. Alex, Sam, and Andy sat talking about Sam's visions.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" Alex asked for the hundredth time, threading her fingers through Sam's.

"Your visions suck man." Andy said. "Only seeing people dying? When I got my abilities, it was like I won the lottery."

"You live in a van." Alex quipped. "You could have anything you ever wanted."

"I have everything I need." Andy chuckled.

"So you're really not a killer?" Sam questioned.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Good." Alex said, squeezing Sam's hand. "Then there's hope."

Dean pulled up at that moment, telling them that the woman who died was Holly Beckett. Andy had no idea who that was until Dean said he had called Ash. Holly Beckett had given birth to a son on Andy's birthdate. Not too long after that, they were at city hall and Andy had used his ability to get them some privacy. The poor man was shocked to find out that he had an evil twin brother. It didn't take very long to find Andy's brother. They got the photo from the DMV and suddenly the last few months made sense to Andy.

"Webber just showed up and was like my best friend. Like he was trying too hard, you know?"

"He must've known that you were twins." Alex said. "Why wouldn't he have told you the truth?"

"Sam?" Dean was concerned as Sam pressed his hand to his head.

"Sam?! Dean pull over." Alex snapped and jumped out of the car to help Sam. "Are you okay?"

They all crowded around Sam, trying to help him. When he assured them he was fine, they prepared themselves for the fight. Andy said he was coming with them.

"He's got Tracy." Alex said.

"That's why I'm going." Andy said.

They approached a car sitting on the bridge and Sam broke the window on the driver side, hitting the driver. Andy pulled Tracy out of the car as Alex held her gun to Webber's head. Andy slapped duct tape over Webber's mouth. Tracy attacked them with a tree branch, knocking Sam and Alex to the ground before Andy stopped her.

"How did you do that?" Andy questioned.

"Practice, bro." Andy grabbed his collar and paused when Webber threatened Tracy. All eyes went to her shaking form standing on the edge of the bridge. Andy backed away from Webber in disgust.

"You find out you have a twin, you call them up. You don't kill people!"

"They kept us away from each other for so long. They had to be punished." Webber turned and face the woods where Dean sat, hidden. "I see you. Bye bye."

Alex felt her blood go cold and gasped when she heard a gunshot, taking a moment to realize that it was too close to have been Dean. She turned and saw Andy, with a gun in his hand, having just shot his brother. The next morning they tried to help with scene clean up but Andy had it under control.

"She won't even look at me." Andy sounded hurt.

"Give her time," Alex reassured him. "She's been through a lot."

"I was right." Sam said as they walked away.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Andy killed someone."

"But he wasn't a foaming at the mouth psycho."

"The point is, everyone is capable of murder. Maybe that's what the demon is doing, pushing us. Andy was pushed, Webber was pushed, even I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"Sam, that's enough," Alex said, stopping in her tracks. "We have no idea what this demon is doing so we can't worry about it. You are not evil."

"I heard you before, Dean." Sam said. "What you said earlier."

"That was mind control. That's like being roofied. It doesn't count."

"That's true. Roofies don't count." Alex offered, sliding in the backseat. Dean answered a phone call and Alex took the opportunity to talk to Sam privately. "Listen, I don't know you very well but I've been doing this alone for the last four years. I've had to learn how to read people and do it quickly. You're not evil."

Sam didn't make eye contact with her when he answered. "You don't know that."

Dean got back in the car before she could respond and said Ellen wanted to see them. Alex felt her phone vibrate as they arrived at the Roadhouse.

"I have to take this." She moved around to the side of the bar. "I'll meet you inside."

She waited until they went inside before answering the phone. Flipping her phone open, she heard her mother's voice frantically calling for her. "Mom? Hello?"

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to talk to her at the moment." A man spoke behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She pulled her gun out and aimed at the man standing in the shadows.

"That's no way to treat your father." He stepped into the light and she made eye contact with him, shocked by the vibrant yellow color of his eyes.

"You're not my father." She told him firmly.

"Quite the contrary, I created what you are now." He answered smugly. "I see you're traveling with the Winchester boys. They're special aren't they?"

Alex refused to answer him.

"I'm sure you know by now that Sammy-"  
"Don't call him Sammy." Alex interrupted.

The yellow eyed man smiled. "Territorial, are we? Sam is one of my special children. I need you to keep him on track."

"I'm not working for you, you bastard."

He watched her for a few minutes, reading her stance, staring into her eyes and trying to see into her mind. "I can see that you're developing some affection for Sam so I'll give you a deal. Keep him on the right track, push him in the right direction, and you can have him when I'm done with him."

"You can't just use people as rewards. I won't hurt Sam and I will do my damnest to keep him from whatever plan you have for him."

"Think about it." He vanished and Alex waited a moment before dropping her weapon. She headed into the bar just in time to hear Ellen ask Jo for a bottle of whiskey. Alex sat down next to Sam and accepted the drink Ellen gave her.

"Hey." Sam said, noticing her sour expression. "Is everything okay?"

"No." She took a big drink.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Alex refused eye contact with him. The night progressed and Alex remained silent. Sam tried to hold her hand but she moved as soon as his hand touched hers. Yellow Eyes was right when he said she was starting to like Sam and she decided that if she didn't like him, Yellow Eyes couldn't use her. When Ellen offered rooms for them to sleep, Alex went about her nightly routine quietly. She had crawled under the blankets when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sam entered. "You seemed upset downstairs. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Are you sure?" He sat down next to her.

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine." Alex sat up in bed.

Sam sighed. "If you decide you want to talk, you know where I am."

Alex watched him walk out before falling back on the mattress and pulling a pillow over her eyes. She didn't realize it was light out until there was a pounding on her door. Dean opened the door and told her to get her ass in gear. It didn't take long before the three of them were on the road again, making jokes at each other's expense. Even though she had promised herself that she would stop the budding crush she had on Sam, Alex found herself watching him with butterflies in her stomach.

Alex did her best to not let herself fall for Sam, but after a few weeks together, it was impossible. Alex was head over heels for Sam but she wouldn't let herself tell him. There were times when she caught Sam looking at her with a smile. Dean was searching like crazy for a case but it was quiet so Alex asked them about the St. Louis case. Alex had brought her laptop and decided to do a little damage control after they told her everything. They were sitting at a diner, watching Alex type and her gaze fixed on her screen.

"What are you doin over there?" Dean asked, chewing his burger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." Alex didn't look up from her laptop. Sam leaned over the table and glanced at her laptop.

"That's the Feds database. What are you doing?" He asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Damage control." She cast a sideways glance at him with a grin.

"What kind of damage control?" Dean spoke with his mouth still full.

"Manners, Dean." Alex pulled her hair down around her shoulders and snapped a photo with her phone, uploading it to her computer. She used her graphic software to clean up the photo before posting it. "There. I'm done."

"What did you do?" Sam stared in disbelief at the screen.

"If I tell you, then if we get caught, you're an accessory." She closed her laptop and tucked it away. "Don't worry about it."

They headed back to the motel and Dean went to a bar, leaving Alex and Sam alone. He tried to get her to tell him what she did, but Alex wouldn't budge. They watched TV for a while but Alex felt the need to stretch her legs and took a walk. She had just gotten down the street when she saw the Feds sweep the motel.

"That's not good." She muttered to herself, watching from the shadows. After they arrested Sam, she followed them to the jail. Taking a deep breath, she barged in demanding to see Sam and Dean.

"Who do you think you are?" An officer asked.

"I'm Federal Agent Smith." She flashed a phony ID with a straight face. "The Winchester boys were and still are in my custody and I don't appreciate you coming in and stealing my prisoners."

She was told to wait until they got a head officer so she pulled out her laptop and hacked into the security cameras, cutting out the picture to Sam and Dean's respective rooms. Pleased with her progress, she closed her laptop and went to Sam's room, walking like she was supposed to be there. Sam was hunched over a pad of paper and didn't look up when she opened the door.

"Are you going to doodle or do you want to get out of here?" Alex said with a smile.

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to get Dean. But first you need to get out." She glanced at the paper and read the note that Dean sent him. She put Sam in handcuffs and escorted him outside, placing him in a car, discreetly unlocking his cuffs. "I'll see you soon."

She arrived at the room where Dean was being held just in time to see a man pin him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted, causing everybody to look at her. Dean smirked but then got a straight face.

"Who are you?" The agent holding Dean asked angrily.

"Federal Agent Smith. The Winchester boys are in my custody and I'll be damned if I let some pigheaded ass take them away from me." She planted her hands on her hips and stared them down.

"Run a check on her. Make sure she is who she says she is."

She glared at them as everybody filed out of the room. A random officer tried to escort her out of the room and once outside she turned to him with a flirtatious smile.

"Do they only let the handsome officers guard the prisoners?" Alex rested her hand on his bicep. "My goodness, you've got some muscles, don't you?"

He tried not to smile as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Would you mind getting me some coffee, please? I'd really appreciate it."

He watched her for a minute then walked in the other direction. As soon as he turned the corner, Alex went back into Dean's room and picked the lock on his handcuffs.

"Let's get out of here." Alex said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean grabbed her hand. "Let's go finish this Dana Shulps thing."

"What is that?" Alex opened the door and looked down the hall, making sure it was clear. Once they got outside, they stole a car and Dean explained what Dana Shulps meant and where they were going.

"They know by now that you're gone. Thanks to your video, they know where we're going so we don't have much time. I'll stall them but you and Sam have to work fast." Alex pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"First, I have to get my baby." Dean pulled into the motel. Alex rolled her eyes as they switched cars and went to meet Sam, parking the Impala behind the building. Dean rummaged through the trunk as Sam approached them quickly. They both grabbed a shovel, salt, matches, and lighter fluid.

Sam turned to Alex, speaking quickly. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, so are you." They both heard the cars approaching. "Go! Finish this, Sam."

He pressed a kiss to her lips and it was over before she realized it happened. She turned to face the police cars with a smile and sat on the trunk of a random car. Officers pulled out guns and surrounded her.

"Where are they?" A light was shining in her eyes so she couldn't see who spoke.

"Is that you, Ponch?" Alex called.

"Where are they?" The same voice spoke.

"They are helping the soul of the poor girl YOU killed move on."

"This is ridiculous." He was angry now. "Arrest her."

Alex aimed her gun at the feet of the officers. "Ah- ah-ah. Don't move or I won't be so generous with the next few rounds."

Alex saw flame out of the corner of her eye and so did the other officers. She took that moment to turn and run towards the car. Sam and Dean were slamming their doors shut as she slid in. Her door had barely closed when Dean floored it, leaving the officers in their dust. The three of them exchanged glances then burst into laughter.

"That was impressive." Dean said later as the three of them drank beer. "Even for us, that was impressive."

"Thanks." Alex took a drink before standing up and moving to the kitchen in their hotel room. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out hamburger, bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes and set them on the counter.

"What are you doin?" Dean asked.

"I am making dinner." Alex said. "Bacon cheeseburgers for those who want them, salads for those who don't. For desert I am making apple pie."

"I love her." Dean said to Sam. "We are going to keep her forever."

"Sounds good." Sam said, watching her with a smile.

Alex laughed and before long they were all eating with Dean taking huge bites. When Alex brought the pie over, Dean just plunged his fork in the center of it and shoved it in his mouth. Dean picked up the rest of the pie as he chewed and sat on his bed, refusing to share with Alex and Sam. They laughed and Alex cleaned up before heading outside for a little quiet. Shivering when the wind picked up, she contemplated getting her jacket but decided not to as she sat on the Impala and gazed at the stars. She didn't realize that Sam had joined her. He sat next to her on the trunk and slipped his jacket off and around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She grasped the jacket closer.

"Yeah, no problem." Sam smiled and Alex felt her heart melt. She turned her attention back to the sky to avoid pressing her lips to his. "Can we talk about something for a minute?"

"Sure." Alex met his eyes.

"Look, I like you. I really like you but I keep getting mixed signals and I don't know what to think." Sam looked a little nervous. "I know we slept together one time and we were drunk, but I feel like there's more here than you're letting on."

Alex sighed. "Sam, I do like you. A lot. But-"

"But what?" Sam interrupted and Alex fought with herself on whether or not to tell Sam about Yellow Eyes' deal. "Is this about the visions? Because of the demon?"

"No." Alex decided to lie and figure it out later. "What if you get hurt or die? The last person I cared about was my sister and she died."

"I won't die, Alex. I'll be fine." Sam brushed her hair behind her ear and left his hand on her neck. Pulling her closer he whispered, "We will be fine."

He pressed his lips to hers softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up the next morning to soft kisses on her neck. Rolling over she met Sam's eyes and returned his kiss with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." She chuckled as she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. Glancing at Dean's bed she saw that he had already gotten up and a quick survey of the room told her that he was in the bathroom. Deciding to take her chances with embarrassment, she lowered herself on top of Sam and kissed him eagerly, driven by his arms pulling her close and his hands in her hair. Neither of heard Dean exit the bathroom.

"Oh geez." He said. "Come on. We have work to do."

Alex and Sam groaned before getting out of bed and dressed. Alex braided her hair as usual and started to brush her teeth, aimlessly looking around the bathroom before letting out a blood curdling scream. Sam and Dean bolted into the bathroom with their guns drawn.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked around for the threat.

"There's a spider in the corner!" Alex bolted behind Sam and pointed. "Kill it!"

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "A spider?"

"Kill it." Alex was obviously scared. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Same approached the spider and squished it with some toilet paper, tossing it in the trash. Alex blushed as she grabbed her jacket and tied her boots, well aware that the boys were watching her.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Sam tried not to laugh.

"So?" Alex glared at Dean who was laughing out loud. She threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "Shut up, Dean."

"You hunt demons, vampires, and werewolves, among other things but you're afraid of spiders?" Sam started to chuckle.

"Don't we have work to do?" Alex marched out the door and waited in the car.

"Dude," Dean said. "Your girlfriend is afraid of spiders."

They both laughed before meeting Alex in the car. Once they got to the diner, Sam pulled out his computer and looked on the Fed's database.

"You have a warrant in St. Louis," Sam scrolled the page down.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger," Dean smirked. "That's awesome."

"It's not awesome." Alex said. "We have to be more careful now. Does it say anything about you, Sam?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." If Alex didn't know better, she'd have sworn Sam was pouting.

"What do you have on our case?" Alex asked, looking at the papers on the table. "So this guy designed a condo and jumped off the top, two days after calling animal control about black dogs?"

"He actually said black dog?" Dean asked shoving food into his mouth.

"Yes, and the authorities were confused as to how a black dog would get past the door man, up the elevator and start roaming the halls."

"Is there any lore on these things?" Alex sipped her water.

"There's a few stories. Some say it was a bad omen and others say it was a bringer of death." Sam flipped through the legends. "Either way these things are big, hairy-"

"Yeah and I bet it could hump the crap out of your leg." Dean chuckled and Alex spit her water as she laughed with him. Dean saw Sam's lack of amusement and said, "What? It could."

After gathering more information on the architect, Alex and Sam went to interview his friend while Dean went to the animal protection agency to get any information on the calls. While they interviewed Mr Boyden's business partner, they found out that Sean had gotten successful overnight 10 years ago while working at a crappy bar called Lloyd's. They met Dean at the motel.

"Her name is Carly, she's 23, she kayaks, and they're real." Dean smiled. Alex smacked the back of his head.

"Did you happen to ask if she has seen any black dogs lately?" Alex asked.

"I got a list of anything big, black, or dog like." He held up a post it. "And this. I don't know what this is."

Sam examined the post it then smiled. "You mean Carly's MySpace address?"

"Yeah. What's MySpace?" Dean was confused as Alex and Sam laughed. "Seriously. IS it some kind of porn site?"

Alex and Sam laughed harder as they drove to different houses on the list. At Dr. Pearlman's house the maid was very informative. Alex looked around nonchalantly until she found some photos and read the back.

"Lloyd's bar." Alex held the photo up.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful." Sam said and they left to check out Lloyd's bar.

When they got there it was at a crossroads. Alex stepped out of the car and noticed that there were yellow flowers on each corner.

"Sam?" Alex walked over to the flowers. "Do you think someone planted these here?"

"In the middle of these weeds?" He kicked the weeds to get a closer look. "I doubt it."

"They're yarrow flowers. They're used in summoning rituals." Dean offered.

"People are summoning demons?" Alex said. "That's not good."

Dean moved to the center of the crossroads. "This look about center to you guys?"

Alex brought him a shovel and waited for him to see if he dug anything up. A few minutes later, they all heard the clunk of the shovel hitting a box. Dean pulled it out and opened it, revealing bones, a jar of dirt, flowers, and a photo.

"I bet that's graveyard dirt." Sam looked at the jar then the bones. "Those are black cat bones."

"People are making deals with this thing?" Alex said, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah. Cause that always works out good." Dean scoffed.

"We have to find a way to stop it." Alex said.

"They did this to themselves," Dean argued. "If someone goes over Niagara Falls in a barrel are you going to jump in after them?"

"We have to try. It's what we do." Alex looked to Sam for help.

"She has a point, Dean."

"Of course she does." Dean sighed. "Fine. Take the photo out of the box. He made the deal here. Maybe someone remembers him."

Alex smiled at Sam and slipped her hand into his as they walked into the bar. It didn't take long to find out who the man was and they were off to his apartment.

"I don't think he asked for money." Alex looked around.

"Maybe his apartment is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Dean clicked his tongue at Sam.

They found George Darrow's door and saw black powder at the bottom of it. The door opened as they bent down. It took only a few moments to smooth talk their way in. Once inside, Alex saw dozens of paintings, looking around as George poured himself a drink.

"These are amazing, Mr. Darrow." Alex examined a painting.

"I asked for talent." He laughed at himself. "I should have asked for fame."

"I know you're in trouble but it's not hopeless right?" Sam said. "There's something we can do."

"Sometimes when a person makes their bed, they have to lie down in it." George took a drink. "I summoned the damn thing anyway."

"Was it worth it?" Alex asked.

"Hell, no. I'm still broke. The damn thing never left. It just stuck around making more deals. The architect and the doctor lady. They were easy to keep up with because they were in the papers."

"Was there anybody else?" Sam asked.

"Hudson—Evan, I think." He took another drink. "It's my fault. I'm just trying to hold them off long enough to finish my painting. A day or two."

"You don't really want to die, do you?" Alex asked quietly.

"Don't I?" He shouted causing her to jump. "I'm tired."

It was obvious that he was excusing them so they left and went back to the motel to figure out where Evan Hudson lived. Between the three of them, it didn't take long and soon they were having the door of Evan's home slammed in their face.

"Come on!" Dean shouted. "We're not demons!"

Alex knocked again before Dean pushed her out of the way and kicked the door in. They looked around for Evan and heard him crying in the study. Dean was going kick that door in too until Alex tried the door knob and it opened easily.

"Please, don't hurt me." He came from behind a book case.

"We're here to help." Alex said.

"We know all about that genius deal you made." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, be nice." Alex scolded quietly.

"How did you find out?" Evan asked. It was obvious the poor man was terrified.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't but we're all you have now." Dean said simply.

"Can you stop it?" They followed Evan with their eyes as he paced.

"We don't know but we are gonna try." Alex tried to be encouraging.

"I don't want to die." Evan tried not to cry.

"Of course you don't. Not now." Dean said.

"Dean, stop it." Sam scolded.

"What'd you ask for any way?" Dean didn't stop. "Never need Viagra. Bowl a perfect game?"

"My wife."

Dean chuckled. "Right, getting the girl. That's worth a trip to hell for."

"Shut up, Dean." Alex glared at him.

"He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman or whatever she is said I could have whatever I wanted. I thought she was nuts. But I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam questioned.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean sounded surprised.

"She had cancer. They stopped treatment and put her on hospice. They kept saying 'matter of days'. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

Before Alex could stop herself she hugged Evan. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"Did you ever think about her in all of this?" Dean's tone was gentler but still mean. "You didn't want to live without her but now she has to live without you."

"We're gonna figure this out, Evan. Just sit tight." Sam and Dean went into the hall. "Alex, stay with him."

Alex watched Evan carefully before speaking. "I think it was really brave and selfless."

Evan looked at her like she was crazy.

"I mean it. You went to every length to save her. That's what love is, right?"

Evan jumped. "It's here! It's outside."

Alex called Sam back in the room and he handed her a brown pouch full of the goofer dust that George had given them earlier. She sprinkled it around the door and drew a large circle around Evan, then handed it to Sam.

"Stay in this circle. No matter what." She commanded and looked to Sam. "What do we do now?"

"We have to wait." Sam tossed the pouch to the side. "That's the last of it."

Evan whipped around as he heard growling. He said it came from behind the door. Alex and Sam both got in the circle when the door sounded like it was breaking down. They all watched the door.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked them both. "Stay where you are."

Suddenly it went quiet and Alex felt her heart pound. They heard the creaking moments before the vent on the wall burst open.

"It's here!" Sam said.

"Really?" Alex said sarcastically, her head whipping around trying to see anything.

The hound clawed at the floor and it's breath threatened the integrity of the circle. They all watched as grains of goofer dust broke free of the formation. Alex and Sam formed a shield around Evan, one in front and one behind him.

"Come on, Dean." Sam begged. Wind started to blow around them and then the circle was broken and they ran for the door, barely getting through it and to the laundry room. Alex and Sam threw themselves against the door, not moving when the hound stopped. They all panted as they waited. They opened the door carefully and realized the hound was gone. Evan cried happy tears and Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him, thankful they were still alive. When they walked outside, Dean was waiting for them and filled them in on what the demon had said.

"Demons lie all the time." Alex said, trying to make them feel better. "She probably lied about this to get you to make the deal."

"Wherever he is right now," Dean was obviously upset. "He spent most of his life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing."

"How many people did your dad save?" Alex leaned forward. "Total?"

"That's not the point, Alex." Dean was quiet.

"You two are John Winchester's legacy. Anywhere you go, if you hear the name Winchester all anybody will say is that your father trained you well and that he saved lots of people. If that bitch is telling the truth, which I bet you she isn't, no one will think that's his legacy. You two are." Alex kissed Dean's cheek then pressed her lips to Sam's temple before leaning back.

"You didn't actually consider making that deal, did you?" Sam asked, scared to know the answer. "It was all a trick, right?"

Dean didn't answer. He just turned up the volume and stepped on the gas. Sam glanced back at Alex and shared a look with her. She offered an encouraging smile. They drove for hours before Dean stopped for gas and food. While she was in the store looking at snacks, Alex felt a presence behind her.

"Sam, what do you think we should get Dean?" She turned and her heart stopped at the sight of the yellow eyes. "Get away from me."

"I knew you'd help me." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she jerked herself away. "Such an obedient girl. Any father would be proud to have you."

"I'm not your girl and you're not my father." She looked around and hoped Sam wouldn't come looking for her.

"Whatever you say, Alexandria." He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"My name is Alex." She gritted her teeth as she moved away from him.

"I'll make you a deal." He pressed a finger to his lips in mock consideration. "It's my last and final offer. I'll give you Izzie back if you keep Sam on track. Just think about it; being able to hold your dear sweet sister in your arms again. You'll find another boy. You're a very attractive girl. You get that from your father." He chuckled.

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes when Yellow Eyes offered the deal. She wanted her sister back, but she knew that it wouldn't be her sister. She couldn't- and wouldn't- betray Sam. Clearing her throat to rid her voice of any weakness. "Go to hell."

He didn't look amused and when he spoke Alex heard danger dripping off every word. "That was your last chance, Alexandria."

He disappeared and Alex felt herself gasping in relief. She turned to walk out and saw Sam walking in. He noticed her red eyes and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Period cramps." Alex offered. "Sometimes they're brutal."

Sam looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but then helped pay and carry everything out to the car and they hit the road again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Izzie, come on! You're going to be late for school." Alex stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't wanna go to school." Izzie appeared at the top of the stairs. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

Alex walked up to her sister and sat down, patting the spot next to her. She brushed Izzie's hair out of her eyes when she sat down. "The other kids will love you because I love you. It seems scary at first but I promise, you will like it. I was scared when I first went to school too. "

"Really?" Izzie's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "You were scared? You're not scared of anything."

"I was scared." Alex nodded. "But when I got there, I made new friends and we played lot of games. When mom picked me up we went to the park and I'll take you to the park after I pick you up."

"Promise?" Izzie's voice was small.

"I promise." Alex held her hand out. "Ready?"

Izzie placed her hand in Alex's. "I'm ready, Lexi. Let's go."

They made their way out to the car and Alex buckled her little sister in. Izzie hummed children's songs to herself as she watched the trees pass. Arriving at the school, Alex moved around the car to let Izzie out and froze at the sight of blood, at the sight of her sister with a hole in her chest her eyes vacant.

"Izzie! NO!" Alex shrieked as she grabbed her sister, clutching her tightly to her chest.

"You were supposed to save me, Lexi." Izzie's voice was muffled. Alex moved so she could hear. "You didn't save me, Lexi. I died and it's your fault."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alex felt herself shake with sobs as her sister's words echoed in her ears.

"Alex!" Someone was shaking her awake. "Alex! Wake up!"

"Izzie, please wake up. Please wake up." Alex kept her eyes closed as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I'm sorry."

"Wake up!" Sam's voice penetrated her mind. "Alex?"

Alex felt her eyes snap open and she looked around before Sam held her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Alex couldn't speak so she just nodded and Sam collected her in his arms and held her for a few minutes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Bad dream." Alex pulled away from Sam and offered him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

She kissed Sam before grabbing her clothes and moving into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and slipped on her jeans and tank top. Deciding against braiding her hair she brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom. Dean was back and both boys looked up at her when she entered the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Alex smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Dean stood and jingled his keys. "I'm always up for some food."

Alex followed Dean out the door and turned back when she realized Sam wasn't following them. "Are you coming, Sam?"

"Yeah." He seemed like he wanted to talk about her dream but instead settled for, "You look good with your hair down."

Alex smiled and blushed. It didn't take long to find a restaurant and Alex decided that she needed a drink, despite it being so early. The waitress asked to see her I.D. and Alex handed it to her, praying she wouldn't bring any attention to the date on it.

"Happy birthday." The waitress offered with a smile. "I'll have it brought right out."

"Thanks." Alex grumbled and put her I.D. back in her wallet.

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I don't celebrate it anymore." The waitress came back with her drink and they ordered breakfast. "Don't we have a case or something?"

"I wish." Dean said, drinking some coffee. The three of them sat in silence for the rest of the meal, heading back to the motel after they finished. Sam said he had to do something so Alex stayed with Dean, watching him flip through different T.V. channels. Dean chuckled when he stopped channel surfing.

"Are you seriously going to watch porn while I'm sitting right here?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Why not? Everybody's got a wild side." Dean smiled and Alex threw a pillow at him.

"I'll make the popcorn." Alex put a bag in the microwave and sat back down on the bed when it finished, munching quietly. A few minutes in Alex found herself questioning Dean about the aerobics needed to work in porn. They had been watching for about an hour when Sam came back.

"Are—are you watching porn?" Sam didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"It's very informative." Alex scooched over on the bed so Sam could sit down.

"Actually," Sam held his hand out to her. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Alex accepted his hand and let him lead her out the door. "Where are you taking me?"

He led her to another room and unlocked the door, pushing it open and quietly pulling her inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the candlelight. Taking a few more steps into the room, she saw roses on the bedside table next to a cupcake with a single candle lit and when she turned back to Sam, he was holding a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"I know you said you don't celebrate your birthday," Sam stepped closer and handed her the box. "But happy birthday."

Alex smiled and opened the box revealing a silver locket shaped like a heart. She opened the locket and saw a photo of Izzie smiling back at her. With tears in her eyes she looked back at Sam.

"How did you get this photo?"

"I emailed your mom and she sent it to me. I just adjusted it to fit the locket." Sam moved to clasp the locket around her neck, pressing his lips where the necklace closed.

"Thank you so much, Sam." Alex turned and kissed him, gently at first then more passionately when Sam put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He released her too soon when he picked the cupcake up and held it in front of her.

"Make a wish." He smiled.

"I wish-" Alex was interrupted by Sam.

"If you say it out loud, it won't come true." Sam waited for her to make her wish and blow out the candle.

"There. My wish is made." Alex couldn't stop smiling as she fingered her locket. She kissed Sam again and let him pick her up and carry her to the bed where she spent her best birthday yet. When they finished and Alex snuggled into Sam she thought about her wish.

I wish I could stay with you forever.

Alex woke up before Sam the next morning so she snuck out of bed and took a shower, drying off and dressing quickly. She stopped in her tracks when she left the bathroom and saw the bed empty. She snatched her shoes and sat down on the bed to put them on when she saw Sam lying between the beds. Dropping to her knees beside him, she didn't know what to do as he writhed on the floor. Out of nowhere he bolted up, almost knocking their heads together.

"Are you okay?" Alex helped him on the bed and waited for him to respond.

"I need to talk to Dean." Sam dressed quickly and left the room without another word. Alex followed after taking the cupcake from the table and ate it quickly. Dean and Sam were leaving their room by the time Alex got there. They got in the car quickly and drove to a small town in Oregon. Sam had filled her in on the way.

"Sam, I don't think Dean is going to kill someone in cold blood." Alex followed him as they walked down the street, waiting for Dean to finish talking to a black man sitting on the porch. She caught a word in the corner of her eye and stopped to examine a telephone pole. "Sam. Look at this."

"Croatoan." Sam read the word and no explanation was needed to understand the possible implications. Dean came over and Alex told him about the word and it's history when he looked clueless.

"We need to get help here." Alex pulled out her phone and tried to call. "I don't have a signal."

Neither of the brothers had one either and when Dean said the pay phone had no signal, Alex got worried.

"This is what I'd do first if I was going to massacre a town." Dean said. "We've got to find this Tanner kid."

Dean told them about Duane Tanner on the way to his house. When they talked to a boy, Jake, he said his brother wasn't there but his parents were. His dad came to the door and confirmed that Duane was gone but that his wife was out. Alex felt like something was off and Dean and Sam confirmed her suspicions. They went around the house and peeked into a window and Alex didn't want to believe her eyes. Jake and Mr. Tanner had a woman tied to a chair and Jake dripped his own blood on her. Sam and Dean pulled their guns and Alex pulled a knife out of her pocket. Dean kicked the door in and fired at Mr. Tanner. Alex ran to the woman and cut the ropes quickly and ungagged her, turning around in time to see Sam not shoot Jake.

"Let's get her to a doctor." Alex wrapped her jacket around the woman who said her name was Mrs. Tanner. Since the town was so small, it didn't take very long to get to the doctor's office and get her examined and drop off Mr. Tanner's body. Sam and Alex stayed with Mrs. Tanner while Dean went to find Duane. While she watched Mrs. Tanner, Alex felt herself get slightly dizzy and her stomach started to churn. Shaking it off, she tried to get information from Mrs. Tanner.

"There's sulfur in the blood," Sam entered the room.

"That's bad." Alex said.

"Mrs. Tanner, your family had a virus." The doctor said. "When you were attacked, did you have any contact with your husband's or son's blood?"

"Do you think I have this virus?" Mrs. Tanner was scared.

"We won't know anymore until we draw some blood." No sooner had the doctor grabbed her wrist than Mrs. Tanner threw the doctor across the room. Alex moved toward her but was knocked into a glass case full of medical equipment, glass cutting into her back. When Mrs. Tanner grabbed a scalpel Sam grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit her with it, effectively knocking her to the ground. After securing her in a storage room, Sam checked on Alex who assured him she was fine. The nurse wanted to leave to find her boyfriend but Sam convinced her to stay. Dean and the black man from earlier that morning knocked on the door and Alex let them in. Sam told him about the sulfur and was interrupted when the black man, Mark, told Dean that Mrs. Tanner was 'one of them'. Alex couldn't watch as Dean shot and killed Mrs. Tanner.

"We have to get out of here," Alex said. "But I'd be willing to bet that people here are good with rifles, am I right, Mark?"

"Yeah. Even with all your equipment, we'd be easy targets. Unless you have explosives."

Alex grabbed a bottle of potassium chlorate from the top of a cabinet. "We could make some."

"Let me in! Let me in!" A voice called.

"That's Duane Tanner." Mark let him in.

"Give Duane a once over, please doc?" Dean escorted him to the exam room.

"I was fishing. I got home and there's blood everywhere." Duane was frantic. "Has anyone seen my mom and dad?"

"Awkward." Alex nudged Dean and gave him a glare.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked. "Alex, help Mark tie him up."

"How long til we know if he's infected, Doc?" Alex tied her final knot.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate."

Alex sighed and turned her head as Dean opened the door with his gun drawn and aimed at Duane, ignoring Duane's pleas.

"Dean, don't shoot him." Alex stood in front of him. "There's no way to tell if he's infected.

Duane begged for his life behind Alex.

"Move." Dean ordered.

"No. If you want to kill him, then you have to kill me too." Alex met his hard stare, waiting for him to look away. She released her breath when he finally lowered his gun and left. "I'm sorry, Duane, but you have to stay here a little bit longer."

Alex occupied herself with helping Sam create bombs using different chemicals in the lab.

"We need more alcohol." Sam got up and went to the store room to get more.

"How are you doing Pam?" He asked her.

"Good. I'll be glad when this is over." She stood in front of Sam when he turned around. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"For what?"

"To get you alone." Pam knocked him to the ground and sliced his chest open and then sliced her hand, rubbing their blood together. Alex threw her knife into Pam's back and then tackled her, trying to be careful of the blood. Gunshots rang out seconds later, taking care of Pam once and for all. Alex moved to help Sam up when Mark's voice stopped her.

"She bled on him."

"I don't care." Alex helped him up and put gloves on, cleaning his wound. Sam was holding an ice pack to his cut when Mark said they needed to kill him. "No."

"We don't know if he's infected." Dean was getting testy.

"She bled on him. He's infected." Mark moved toward Sam but Alex wrapped her arm through his.

"Just get out of here." She ordered. "Get a car and get the hell out of here."

When everybody but Dean and Alex left Sam told them to give him his gun.

"No." Dean sat on the desk across from him and Alex.

Sam threw the ice pack on the ground. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Don't ask him to kill his own brother." Alex said. "Don't ask me to kill you either."

"I'll do it myself." Sam didn't look at her.

"If we give you the gun, we're killing you." Alex turned his face to hers and kissed him. "I'm not killing you."

"I'm sick. It's over for me." Sam had tears in his eyes. "It doesn't have to be for you. You can keep going."

"Maybe I don't want to keep going." Dean countered. "I'm tired, Sammy. I'm tired of this job, this life, this weight on my shoulders man."

"So you're just going to give up? You're just going to lay down and die?" Sam couldn't believe his ears. "I know this stuff with Dad had—"

"You're wrong." Dean didn't look at his brother. Sam's tears fell freely now and Alex grabbed his hand and squeeze his fingers gently. "It's not about Dad."

Footsteps from outside stopped their conversation and Dean opened the door.

"You'd better come see this." The doctor said simply. Once outside she spoke again. "There's no one anywhere. They're all just gone. Vanished."

They couldn't believe their eyes. Alex felt flushed so she got a cold paper towel to cool herself off. It had barely touched her skin when she vomited into the nearest trashcan. Digging in her bag for a peppermint she saw a tampon when it hit her; she hadn't started yet this month. Calculating the last time she had one, Alex felt herself pale as she thought backwards. It had been a few months since she joined the Winchesters, since she and Sam first slept together. She went to the exam room, where the doctor congratulated Sam on his clean blood. Alex cleared her throat and asked to talk to the doctor privately.

"Is everything okay?" The doctor was concerned.

Alex couldn't look her in the eye when she spoke. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, let's have you take a test." The doctor moved to go back to the exam room but Alex stopped her.

"Please don't tell either of them."

"Of course."

Sam and Dean were confused by Alex's request to stay for a little while longer but thankfully, it didn't take very long to get the results back. Alex felt stunned when she was told that her test was positive.

"You need to get prenatal care as soon as possible."

Alex nodded and shoved the paper into her bag and walked out to the car without a word. Sam and Dean followed her, obviously confused. Sitting silently in the backseat Alex ignored any questions and avoided conversation. The next day Sam and Dean were drinking beer by a lake while Alex stuck to water, sipping it carefully when her phone rang. The readout said it was her mom was calling but she tapped the 'ignore' button just in time to hear Dean tell Sam what his father had said.

"You might have to kill me?" Sam's voice rose. "Did dad know about the demon's plans for me?"

"I don't know." Dean was upset.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing. That's all." Dean took a drink. "I promise."

Alex watched stunned while they argued between themselves.

"You're immune to some weirdo demon virus and I don't know what the hell anymore." Dean said.

Alex took Sam's hand as he turned away from his brother who begged him for some time. Later that night Sam got out of bed, careful not to wake Alex. He kissed her cheek and she murmured in her sleep, not fully awake as Sam slipped out the door and drove away.

"Where is Sam?" Dean woke Alex the next morning. "He's gone."

"I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep." Alex sat up and looked around. "Are you sure he's not getting some food?"

"He won't answer his phone." Dean tied his shoes. "Damn it, Sammy."

Alex dressed in a hurry and followed Dean to the car, trying to call Ellen while they drove. She said she hadn't seen him at all but would let them know. Dean was angry and frustrated. Alex knew better than to talk to him like this so she stayed quiet until Dean's phone rang. It was Ellen, telling them where Sam went.

"We're going to Indiana." Dean stepped on the gas without another word. Alex watched the road signs, calculating how much longer until they got to Sam. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a motel and Alex saw Sam, standing with his back to them.

"He's alive." Alex sighed, relieved. That is, until she saw Sam move and revealed a small brunette.

"Sam, you sly dog." Dean sounded impressed then groaned when Alex punched him in the arm. They watched for a few more minutes until a gunshot shattered the glass door. Dean found the shooter seconds before Alex did, getting to him moments before she did. It was Gordon and Dean had kicked the gun out of his hands and had beaten him before Gordon knocked him off. Alex took the opportunity to give Gordon a kick to the back, which he returned by slamming the butt of his gun into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He followed that with a quick blow to her face, effectively knocking her out. Dean charged him from behind and Gordon deflected him and knocked him to the ground. When Alex woke up she and Dean were tied to chairs in an old beaten down building and Dean was on the phone with Sam.

"I know you're pissed at us Gordie," Dean said. "Since we left you in your own mess for three days." He chuckled to himself. "That was awesome."

"This isn't personal." Gordon said. "Although I was gonna whoop your ass for that. I'm not a killer Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother is fair game."

"Sam's a person." Alex said. "He's not evil."

"I was working a case in Louisiana, an exorcism on a teenage girl. It seemed routine but between all the jabbering and head spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. It just kind of slipped out of it's mouth. It was too late, I was interested and you can make those things talk if you have the right tools. This demon tells me they have soldiers, humans fighting on hell's side, can you believe that? What would make you turn against your own race?"

"I'm starting to see the appeal," Alex glared at Gordon.

"The biggest kick in the ass?" Gordon acted like he didn't hear her. "This thing said I knew one of them- our own Sammy Winchester."

Dean laughed at Gordon and Alex joined him. "This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Because a demon told you?" Dean's bravado was going strong. "It couldn't have been lying."

"I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. I made damn sure it was true. You have your Roadhouse connections, I have mine. It's how I found Sam in the first place." Gordon sat down next to Alex. "I found another one here about a month ago; he could deep fry a person just by touching them?"

"Did he kill anyone?"

"Just the cat. But he was going to. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We have to take them all out. That means Sammy too."

Alex flinched at Gordon prepping his gun, then cleared her throat. "Sam isn't the soldier it was talking about."

"What makes you say that?" Gordon stared lovingly at his gun.

"I'm pregnant." Alex stared into Gordon's eyes. "I'm not far along, but Sammy Winchester is in my womb. It's the soldier, not our Sam."

"You want me to believe you?"

"There's proof in my bag. A letter from a doctor in Oregon." Alex nudged her head toward her bag. Gordon rummaged through her bag until he found her letter and read it, laughing at the end. "I'm telling the truth. Baby Sam is the soldier they want."

Gordon examined her for a minute, trying to read her. "What does Sammy think of his child being a soldier for hell?"

"Sam doesn't know I'm pregnant." Alex looked down but she could hear Dean's eyes widen. "Sam isn't a danger to anyone. All the demonic properties have been transferred to the baby. He hasn't had a vision since I conceived."

"You don't think Sam is stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked, regaining his composure.

"No, especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Do you really think I'm stupid?" Gordon ignored the look from Dean and continued. "He's going to check the place out, see me covering the front door and go through the back. Then he'll trip the wire and" Gordon pulled a grenade from his bag "Boom. Both Sams are covered; just in case."

"Sam won't fall for a trip wire." Alex said.

"That's why there's two." Gordon collected his things for the trap. "That will stop him. I wish I didn't have to do this. For what it's worth, it will be quick."

Going to lay his trap, Gordon allowed Dean and Alex to talk.

"You're frickin' pregnant?" Dean asked, a little angry.

"I just found out." Alex struggled against her wrist bonds.

"You're going to let this guy kill it before Sam even knows?" Dean was really angry now.

"I'm trying to buy us time. Sam will see everything, he'll save us." Alex panicked a little now. "If not, then baby Sam and I are both going to die and in that case you and Sam get out of here."

"No deal." Dean looked over his shoulder. "We are all getting out of here."

They waited for Gordon to come back. When he did come back, he set up a table of sorts and laid a blanket down over the top of it. He picked up a large knife and cleaned it, telling Alex and Dean that he had no choice, that if this was little Hitler, we would do the same thing. Alex prayed silently as she tried not to cry. Gordon gagged Dean before releasing Alex and moving her to the table; tying her hands and legs then gagging her. Fear finally overtook her when Gordon raised the knife and moonlight reflected off the blade. She thought she heard the lock being picked and Gordon smiled with the knowledge that his trap would be sprung. Alex screamed against her gag as she heard the first explosion and Gordon ran the blade against Alex's abdomen, opening her body. The second explosion made him smile wider as he drove his knife deeper. Gordon decided to make sure Sam was dead and went to check on him and Alex sobbed when she heard Sam's voice order Gordon to put his gun down. She couldn't see anything but she heard Dean grunt, trying to get free; she heard the sounds of bodies thrown against walls. Then it was quiet for a moment until she heard Sam grunt and a body hit the floor.

"Do it!" Gordon dared him. "Show your brother the killer you really are Sammy."

"It's Sam." He hit Gordon with his own gun, knocking him out. He walked into the room where Dean and Alex were. Alex sobbed happy tears when she saw Sam. He released Dean first to help with Alex, kissing her forehead.

"Sam, we have to get her out of here." Dean cut the ropes holding her down while Sam put his jacket over her stomach.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked, ungagging Alex.

"Dean, you promised." Alex moaned between gasps for breath. "You promised."

"Let's just get out of here." Dean moved to the back room where Gordon was but Sam stopped him. "I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Gordon's taken care of." Sam lifted Alex as carefully as he could and they ran, not getting far before they got fired at. Alex screamed when they dove behind a ledge, trying to ignore the pain throbbing through her.

"That's not taken care of." Dean shouted as Gordon continued to fire. A few minutes later, they heard sirens and Gordon was arrested; his arsenal of weapons found.

"Anonymous tip." Sam said, smiling.

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam." Alex managed between gritted teeth. They waited until the cops left before making their way back to the Impala. They took Alex to the nearest emergency room, offering fake names and insurance. Sam and Dean waited in her room for hours after they took her to the operating room. When she was finally finished, a nurse came and found them.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine and waking up now. Who did this to her?" The nurse asked.

"The police already have him. We thought it would be faster to bring her rather than wait for an ambulance." Dean offered.

"Right. Well, it was a good thing you did. Luckily, Miss-" She checked the chart "Hunter will be just fine. She needs to be on bed rest so no vigorous activities. Unfortunately, the baby didn't make it-"

"Baby?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, Miss Hunter was about seven weeks along." The nurse opened the door to let doctors bring Alex in. "We will be back to check on her in a few hours."

Sam moved to sit by Alex, taking her hand as she slept. "Did you know Dean?"

"Not until she said something while we were with Gordon." Dean looked at the ground.

"Why would she tell him and not me?" Sam didn't take his eyes off her sleeping form.

"You'd have to ask her, man."

"Dean." Sam's tone pleaded for him to tell the truth.

"She thought it would save you and that we could save them both." Dean watched Sam's reaction. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Alex's voice was hoarse and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Sam sniffled but smiled. "Just rest for now."

Dean left the room and checked into a motel, allowing Sam and Alex to have some privacy. Sam never left her side, holding her hand and helping her with anything she needed. After a few days she was discharged and while they waited for Dean Alex spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay." He held her hand. "Just—why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out when we were in Oregon and then you disappeared." Alex wiped away the traitorous tears on her cheeks. "Hunting isn't a place to keep a pregnant lady or a baby. I wasn't ready to leave you yet."

"Why did you tell Gordon?"

"He was going to kill you. A demon told him that you were a soldier for hell. I thought maybe the baby inherited all of your abilities and I knew you would save me. I was trying to save you." Alex sniffled. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Alex, it's alright." Sam hugged her and kissed the top of her head. When Alex breathing regulated Sam spoke again. "I love you."

Alex smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."

Dean was on the phone with Ellen when he picked them up, yelling at her and telling her what happened. Finally satisfied that she was informed, Dean hung up. Alex slid in the backseat while Sam and Dean took their regular spots.

"Where are we going now?" Alex asked.

"You can't go on another job right now, Alex." Sam lectured.

"How about Amsterdam?" Dean chuckled. "I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

Sam and Alex laughed as Sam dialed his phone. "Hello, Ava, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that everything is okay. Call me back, please."

"Who's Ava?" Alex asked.

"She's another one of us. She's a psychic." Sam looked at his phone.

"Was she the brunette at your room?" Alex remembered.

"Yeah. We should go check on her." Sam looked at Dean.

When they got to Ava's house it was dark. After letting themselves in, they made their way up to the bedroom. They found a man's body covered with a comforter and his blood. Sam found a ring on the floor.

"Ava."

Alex ran her fingers over the window sill. "Sam. There's sulfur here."

Sam came to look at it and Alex went back downstairs. She paced a couple of times before taking a deep breath and speaking out loud. "I want to talk to you, you yellow eyed ass."

"That's not very polite." Alex heard his voice behind her.

"Why are you taking all these people?" Alex crossed her arms in front of her. "And why did you send Gordon after us?"

"This way Sam gets to meet the other soldiers before the contest." Yellow Eyes grinned. "Gordon was just for fun."

"Gordon killed the baby." She glared at him.

"There never was any baby." He waved away her accusation.

"Yes there was. I had a test done and it was positive."

"It's easy enough to trick machines or have a human do what I want."

Alex was thoroughly confused now. "So you controlled the doctor in Oregon and every doctor at the hospital?"

He smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Stop trying to start a war. I will stop you. Sam, Dean, and I are going to stop you. We will send you back where you came from." Alex glared at him.

"I love it when you're feisty. It's obvious you're a soldier's daughter." Yellow Eyes brushed her cheek with his fingertip. "I made a good choice recruiting you. You'll do well in the war."

"The only fighting I'm going to be doing is killing you." Alex stepped closer and pulled a hidden knife from her pocket. "Stop this while you can. I won't ask again."

"I would if I could but you see," He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I just don't want to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alex smiled and jammed the knife into his stomach. Yellow Eyes shouted in pain and tried to exit the body. "Now, see. If you do that, then you're going to get hurt worse because this knife will keep you from leaving the body but won't kill either of you."

Yellow Eyes clawed at the knife. "Oh, and I'm the only one who can remove it. So you're going to listen to me now. If you won't release Sam then we have options. I can kill you and then Sam will be free long enough to find a way around you or I will take Sam's place and you will not interfere in Sam and Dean's life or Sam and I will enter the contest together and destroy your army from the inside out. Which do you want?"

Yellow Eyes groaned before answering. "Sam is a good little soldier and so are you. You can compete with him."

"Good." Alex ground the knife deeper into him for a minute before pulling it out. Yellow Eyes growled at her before disappearing. Alex smiled as she cleaned the blade turning and bumping into Sam as he came down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was looking around. Do you have any idea where Ava is?"

"No. But it has something to do with the abilities." Sam sighed as Dean came down. "We'll just have to keep working cases and hope it brings us closer to him."


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days, Alex and Sam scoured every database looking for information about Ava. Finding nothing Sam called Ellen and found out there was a job in Conneticut with two weird deaths.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ava," Dean said.

"It's a job." Alex offered. "Something to do to until we find Sam's demon."

"You shouldn't work any cases right now." Sam didn't look up from his computer screen.

"Sam, I'm fine. You can either let me work with you or I'll go and find a case of my own." Alex smiled at Sam. "Take your pick."

"Fine." Sam huffed and clicked the keys on the keyboard.

"Call Ellen and tell her we'll take it." Dean said.

It didn't take long to get to the house. They each grabbed their bags as they exited the car and Sam stopped them on the stairs, pointing out a five point on an urn.

"I forgot to grab my bag." Alex turned back to the car as the boys walked in. It only took a few moments to get her back but when she got inside she heard Sam asking the manager for two beds, that they were brothers. "Is everything okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. Susan, this is my wife, Alex." Sam wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. Since Alex was used to cover stories she easily blended into this one. Susan looked slightly embarrassed as she called Sherwin, the bellman, to take their bags to their room. Dean offered to take his duffel bag which was being dragged on the floor by Sherwin. Once they got to their room Sherwin unlocked the door and handed Alex the key then waited for a tip from Dean. Alex and Dean got comfortable in their room and Sam went into research mode.

"First victim, Joan Edison, 43 years old and she was the real estate agent selling the hotel. The second victim was Larry Williams who was moving stuff to Goodwill. They were both involved in getting rid of the hotel."

"Maybe someone doesn't want to leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back," Alex suggested.

"Who do you think the witch doctor is?" Dean sat down on one of the beds. "Susan?"

"I doubt it." Sam said. "She's selling the hotel.

"Not Sherwin." Alex took one of the articles from Sam. "He's, like, a thousand years old."

"The most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Dean looked truly concerned.

Alex laughed loudly, unaware that they had been assumed to be gay. She laughed harder when Sam said, "You are kind of butch. Maybe they assumed you're overcompensating."

Deciding to investigate the hotel they left their room, looking for anything that could give them a clue when Alex found another five point near the manager's office. Dean knocked on the door and Susan opened it asking if everything was okay in their room.

During their exchange, Alex noticed some old dolls on a shelf. "Are those antique dolls? Cause Sammy here, he loves dolls. He has a major doll collection back home." She ignored the look she got from Sam and continued. "He loves to dress them up in little outfits, too. I guess that's why the marriage vows are 'for better or worse'. Is it okay if we look at them?"

"Sure." Susan looked uncomfortable but let them in anyway. Alex looked at a doll house and saw one doll laying on the bottom of the stairs, with it's head backwards.

"This doll's head is twisted around." She held it up. "What happened?"

"Tyler probably." Susan said, unconcerned. Tyler, a little girl, came in complaining that Maggie was being mean.

"Tyler, your doll is broken." Alex handed it to Sam. "Do you want Sam to fix it? He's very good at fixing dolls."

"I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Maybe Maggie did it." Sam suggested.

"No, neither of us did it." Tyler insisted. "Grandma would get mad if we broke him. They're all her toys."

"Where's Grandma now?" Alex asked.

"In her room. She's not taking any visitors, she's been very ill." Susan said and they left.

"Maybe we found our witch doctor. The old ones always believe in voodoo and hoodoo." Sam said.

"I'll go see what I can dig up on Granny." Dean said. "I'll check old obits, freak accidents. See if anything comes up on her. Don't go surfing for porn, that's not the whacking I mean."

Sam opened the door to their room and Alex kissed his cheek. "I'm going to help Dean. Call me if you need any help."

There wasn't a lot of information on Grandma Rose and it was dark before they got back to the hotel, just in time to see an ambulance load a body and drive away.

"What happened?" Alex asked while Dean went to check on Sam.

"The maid went in to turn down the bed and he was just hanging there. If you want to leave, I'll give you a full refund." Susan was worried. "He worked for the company who bought the place."

"We don't scare easy." Alex headed back to their room and saw Sam call Dean Bossy.

"You're bossy. You're short." Sam laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sam shrugged.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Alex took the glass away from him. "We're working a case."

Sam looked deep in thought and was obviously upset. "That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have done anything." Dean countered.

"That's an excuse, Dean." Sam's eyes were red but Alex couldn't tell if it was because Sam had been crying previously or because he was drunk. "I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava, too."

"You can't save everyone." Alex put her hand on Sam's knee.

"I should have saved the baby. You don't understand, all right?" Sam slammed the table next to him with his hand. "The more people I save, the more I can change."

"Change what?" Dean was confused.

"My destiny, Dean."

The brothers just stared at each other and Alex moved to help Sam to bed. "Come on, Sam. Time for bed."

"I need you to watch out for me." Sam muttered.

"We always will, Sam." Alex assured him, thankful Dean helped her get Sam to bed.

"No. You have to watch out for me." Sam insisted. "If I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me. Dad told Dean to do it. You have to."

"Yeah well, Dad's an ass." Dean was getting angry. "He never should have said anything. You don't lay that crap on your kids."

"He was right to say it." Sam gestured wildly. "Who knows what I will become. Even now everyone around me dies."

Alex, who had her arm around Sam's waist, answered in unison with Dean. "I'm not dying."

"You aren't either. Come sit down, Sammy." Alex pulled him toward the bed.

"Please, Dean. You're the only one who can do it." Sam grabbed Dean's collar and begged. "Promise."

"Don't ask that of me." Dean wasn't negotiating this.

"You have to promise me," Sam was relentless. "You have to promise me."

Alex watched them stare at each other and when Dean opened his mouth, she spoke first. "Sam, if that time comes, I'll do it. I promise."

Sam started to cry and thanked her before Dean pushed him down on the mattress. Alex watched him roll over then sat down on Dean's bed and Dean joined her.

"Why would you promise that?" Dean asked.

"You can't kill your brother." Alex watched Sam carefully. "I watched my sister die and it tore me to pieces. You can't kill your brother."

"He's your boyfriend." Dean took his jacket off. "Don't you care if he dies?"

"I do care if he dies." Alex's voice was soft. "That doesn't mean that you should have to kill him. I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."

Dean stood to go to the hotel bar and Alex was going to join him until Sam said her name in his sleep. "I think I'd better stay here."

Dean nodded and left the room. Alex gently rolled Sam over and unbuttoned his shirt, carefully slipping it off and did the same with his shoes. She covered him with the blanket and took her shoes off before laying down in Dean's bed, watching Sam's sleeping form; unwilling to take her eyes off him. Dean returned an hour or so later and took off his jacket, noticing Alex on the bed. She had fallen asleep, her head propped in her hand. He accidently woke her when he kicked the chair.

Alex sat up right. "Sam, are you okay?"

"It's me." Dean said. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Alex stretched.

"I'll crash on the couch." Dean spoke quietly.

"You can sleep here." Alex patted the mattress next to her. "I don't want to wake Sam any sooner than I have to. I'm sure he's gonna have a monster hangover."

"You sure?" Dean gave her a mischievous smile as he lay next to her.

"I'm sure." Alex said, snuggling back down onto the mattress. Since there was limited space Dean put his arm around her. "Because if you try anything, I'll kill you and you know I'm capable."

Dean chuckled and fell asleep. The next morning, Alex was woken up by the sound of someone vomiting and sat up in bed.

"Sam?"

His response was groaning in discomfort. Alex moved to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Sam moan in discomfort as he laid his head on the toilet bowl. Feeling sorry for him, she wet a washcloth with cool water and placed it on his neck as Dean walked in the room.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean thought it was hilarious. "I guess mixing whiskey and jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

"No, I can still taste the tequila." Sam was hoarse.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy." Dean dug in his bag. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

"Oh, I hate you." Sam heaved into the toilet again.

"Dean, if you can't be helpful, go away." Alex laughed but tried to sound stern.

"Whatever you say bed buddy." Dean came into the bathroom. "It turns out when Granny Rose was a kid, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

"Do you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam finally stopped vomiting.

"Yes, I do." Dean was sure.

Sam got up off the floor and Alex went to change her clothes. "I guess we need to talk to Rose, then."

"Whoa." Dean said. "You gotta brush your teeth first."

Once Alex had changed into clean clothes and put her make up on, she went to brush her teeth. Sam was splashing cold water on his face.

"Why were you in bed with Dean this morning?"

"You had passed out in our bed and I didn't want to wake you." Alex dabbed toothpaste on her brush before sticking her brush in her mouth.

"Oh."

Before long they went to find Susan and when she didn't answer her door Sam picked the lock. They looked around for Granny Rose and Dean opened a door revealing a staircase. They quietly made their way up and headed for an open door. Gently pushing the door open they revealed a woman sitting in a wheel chair.

"Mrs. Thompson?" Alex said. "Rose?"

They moved around to face her and Sam assured her that they weren't here to hurt her. Rose looked like she had no idea where she was and she didn't speak.

"Sam, she's had a stroke." Alex said, watching Rose's face.

"Hoodoo is hands on." Dean said. "You gotta mix herbs and build an altar."

"Whoever did this, it wasn't her." Alex put her hands in her jacket.

"She could be faking." Dean turned his attention back to Rose.

"What do you want to do, poke her with a stick?" Sam asked. Seeing Dean's expression he continued, "Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick."

"What the hell? What are you doing in here?" Susan's voice came from the door and it was angry.

"We just wanted to talk to Rose." The boys answered at once.

"Look at her. She's scared out of her wits." Susan moved to her mother.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I'm in med school and when you said your mother was ill, I wanted to see if I could help. I tried to find you and the door to your office was open and the staircase was open. I'm sorry."

"I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops."

Susan followed them down to their room and watched them pack, making sure they left. Once they pulled out onto the street Alex said, "We can't just leave them there. What are we going to do?"

"We keep working the case and keep an eye on the hotel from a distance." Dean said, pulling over and climbing out of the car. Walking back to the hotel and hiding in the bushes they watched as the playground equipment moved on its own. Alex heard the car's engine rev and ran toward Susan, who was in the playground. She heard Sam shout her name in the back of her mind but she had her focus on the car now swiftly moving toward Susan as she watched in horror. Alex made contact with Susan seconds before the car did, knocking them both to the ground. The car hit a tree as Sam and Dean caught up with her, Dean checking on Susan and Sam checking on Alex.

"I'm fine, Sam." Alex brushed him off. "Stop worrying about me."

Taking Susan inside and telling her what they do, they questioned Susan about her mother's stroke.

"About a month ago," Susan remembered.

"Right before the killings began. See?" Sam nudged Dean. "What if Rose was working hoodoo but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"She was using the urns to ward off the spirit, until she had the stroke and couldn't anymore."

At that moment, Susan went into shock. "I don't believe this."

"That car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay?" Dean said. "I mean, I guess it did technically but with a –"

"Forget it." Alex interrupted, sitting next to Susan. "Believe what you want, but you and your family are in danger. You need to get everybody out of here—the employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"I only have one daughter." Susan corrected.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie?" Dean asked.

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan said.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked, his tone worried.

They all ran through the house looking for Tyler. Susan panicked when she saw the dolls in her office were broken. Sam asked her about Maggie while Alex and Dean kept looking. When she found out that Maggie was Rose's sister and she died in a pool, Alex took off running closely followed by Sam and Dean. Halfway to the hotel's pool, Alex felt her abdomen start burning where she had been cut open by Gordon. Sam and Dean passed her as she pushed through the pain but she caught up with them. They watched as Tyler fell into the pool.

Sam grabbed an urn and smashed it against the poolhouse glass while Alex hit it with a rock, trying to break though. Sam made it through first and leapt into the water to bring the unconscious Tyler to the surface. Alex hadn't realized her heart had stopped until Sam surfaced with Tyler in his arms. Susan sobbed at her daughter's quiet form until Tyler started to cough up water, calling for her mommy. Tyler confirmed Maggie was gone while Susan hugged her close. Alex, Sam and Dean waited in the office for Susan to get her mother. When they heard a scream they ran upstairs to find Rose's dead body. They waited for the coroner to come get Rose.

"The paramedics said it was another stroke." Susan said. "Do you think it was Margaret?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "It's possible."

They were quiet for a moment before Sam apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Susan interrupted. "You've given me everything."

"Are you sure Maggie's not around anymore, Tyler?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her." Tyler said.

"You two take care of yourselves," Sam said as they got in the cab. Susan hugged Sam longer than was necessary and Alex nudged Dean when he chuckled.

When the cab drove away, the three of them walked to the Impala.

"You could have gotten a little MILF action there," Dean teased Sam. "You saved the mom, you saved the girl. Course, you know, I could have saved them myself but I didn't want you to feel useless."

Alex picked up a stick on the ground and poked Dean with it. When he turned around she gave him an innocent look. "Oops."

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, it does." Sam stopped before getting in the car, so Alex and Dean stopped too. "It doesn't change what we talked about last night, you guys."

"We talked about a lot of things last night." Dean deflected.

"You know what I mean." Sam wasn't fooled.

"You were wasted." Alex said.

"You weren't and you promised." Sam looked at her.

They got into the car and Sam stared straight ahead. Alex didn't know what to say to him so she sat silent. They worked a few more cases before Sam disappeared.

"Ellen, have you heard from Sam?" Dean had called her for the hundredth time.

Alex's phone rang and seeing Sam's name on the display she answered it. "Where are you? Calm down, Sam. We're coming to get you."

"Dean, that was Sam. He's in a place called Twin Lakes." Alex jumped in the passenger seat and Dean hit the gas. It seemed like centuries before they were finally there, pounding on Sam's hotel door.

"Sam, open up." Alex called before trying the knob. It opened easily and Sam was sitting by the window. Moving closer she saw blood on his hands. "Are you bleeding?"

"Hey Alex. Hey Dean." Sam didn't move. "I tried to wash it off."

Dean examined Sam's hands and shirt, finding a large blood stain there. Alex covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Sam."

"I don't think it's my blood." Sam held his jacket open.

"Who's is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't remember a thing."

Alex and Dean were worried and Alex stayed with Sam while Dean to get food and information. She seemed to be in shock, unable to speak until Sam said, "What if this is what Dad warned you about?"

"It's not." Alex said. "I'm going to look around. I'll be back."

Sam and Dean nodded as she walked out of the room, making her way to the Impala. She felt her breakfast turn on her as the situation hit her and she vomited. Once her stomach was empty, she caught her breath and dialed her Mom's number.

"Lexi?" Her mom was worried. "Is that you?"

"Mom, hi. I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"Where are you?" Her Mom said.

"I just need to know something. At Izzie's funeral, there was a man that you talked to. Who was he?"

"Alex, we need to have this conversation in person."

"Please, just tell me."

"Alex, that was your father." Her mom said.

"You said he died." Alex recalled the man in the trench coat that had pulled her mother aside.

"I thought he had." Her mother sighed. "He was drunk the night we met, and he seemed rather oblivious to me until I told him I wanted to go home and have—"

"MOM!" Alex interrupted. "I don't need every detail."

"Come home, sweetheart. I know you've been upset about Izzie."

Alex hung up and moved to a deserted area, watching as Sam and Dean left in the Impala.

"Azazel." She had never said his real name before and it made her skin crawl.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you again." Azazel was next to her. "Even though I should kill you for your stunt with the knife."

"What did you do to Sam?" Alex said.

"I am helping him realize his potential." Azazel said with a smile, yellow eyes glowing.

"Release him." Alex said, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "Please, let him go."

"I don't make deals where I get nothing. You know the rules."

"If you let Sam go, I'll be the soldier you want me to be." Alex couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, well, well," Azazel chuckled. "I'll need time to think about this. I'll let you know."

He vanished and Alex went back to Sam's room and waited for hours. She was sitting by the window, watching for Sam and Dean, when a voice spoke behind her.

"I've thought about your offer," Azazel said and Alex turned to face him. "I think we can come to an agreement."

"I'll be your soldier if you save Sam." Alex stared into his yellow eyes and waited. "That's the deal."

Alex heard the knob jiggle as Azazel put his hands on her neck and kissed her, longer than strictly necessary; long enough so that, when he released her, she was staring into Sam and Dean's faces so she could see when they recognized Azazel's yellow eyes.

"Hello, boys." Azazel smiled then disappeared.

"What the hell have you done?" Sam growled. "What did you get in the deal?"

"You." Alex had tears in her eyes when she saw Sam's look. "He promised to let you go. Now Dean doesn't have to kill you."

"What the hell, Lexi?" Sam said, very angry.

"Only my family calls me Lexi." Alex said, realizing that this wasn't Sam. "Dean, look out."

Dean couldn't move fast enough to block the blow to his head. When Alex moved to run after Sam, he administered another blow, this time to her head. When she woke up, Dean was talking to the manager. After convincing him to let Dean use the computer, Dean called the phone company and got Sam's location in Duluth. Dean refused to talk to Alex and when they found Sam, he had Jo tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth.

"Shoot me, Alex," Sam shouted. "I can't fight it."

She held her gun aimed at Sam, unwilling to shoot.

"You promised!" He shouted.

"No. Come on." Alex lowered her weapon and held her hand out. Dean splashed Sam with holy water and Alex listened to the skin sizzle. Dean chased Sam out and onto a dock while Alex helped Jo and made sure she was okay before looking for Dean. They heard his phone ring after calling it a dozen times and found Dean unconscious with a bullet in his shoulder. Jo patched him up and before long they were on their way to Bobby, a friend of Sam and Dean's. When they got there, Sam was tied to a chair.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said.

"Hi, Dean." Bobby nodded. "You must be Alex."

"How is he?" She asked.

"He should be waking up soon." Bobby said.

Unwilling to wait, Dean smacked Sam's face.

"Dean, back from the dead." Sam said with a smirk. "Getting to be a regular thing for you, like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth?" Dean said.

"You wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"This won't hurt Sam much." Alex watched Dean grab a bucket of holy water and splash it on Sam. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet," It groaned. "I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"You son of a bitch." Alex moved too quickly for Dean to stop her before she punched Sam's face.

Bobby started the ritual and Dean watched him, telling the demon they would never get Sam. Alex watched as his head jerked back and forth and Sam laughed.

"You think this is about the master plan? I could give a rat's ass about the master plan." Bobby continued chanting and when it didn't work Sam said, "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

The house shook as Sam lowered his head and chanted, causing the fire to explode from the fireplace.

"It's a bonding link. It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside Sam's body."

Seconds later Bobby was tossed to the wall, followed quickly by Alex and Dean. Sam snapped free of his bonds and stalked over to Dean.

"When people want to describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like hell," Sam grabbed Dean's collar and punched him hard. "There's a reason for that. Hell is like, uh….." Sam punched him again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons. It's a prison made of flesh and bone and blood and fear."

Sam kept punching Dean and Alex pulled her knife out of her pocket, running at Sam, knocking him off his brother. She tried to hold his arm down long enough to cut the link but Sam threw her off easily tossing her knife to the floor. When he stalked toward her and picked up her knife, she felt terrified for the first time in a long time.

"We meet again, Lexi," She was jerked up as he grabbed her collar and slowly pushed the knife through her skin, causing her to scream. "I just wanted you to know that we're taking good care of your dear sweet sister."

Sam twisted the knife, exposing his arm and allowing Bobby to break the binding link by holding a hot poker to his arm. Black smoke poured out of his mouth as the demon left his body and Sam collapsed, blacking out for a moment before waking up and grabbing his burned arm.

"Sammy?" Alex asked, pulling her knife out of her.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam looked at Bobby then back to her, glancing at Dean before Alex slapped him.

Bobby helped stitch Alex up and she changed her shirt in the bedroom when Sam knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?" He checked her side before kissing her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Alex braided her hair, wanting to know if he remembered her making the deal but unwilling to ask.

Before they left, Bobby warned them to stay away from Steve Wandell, a hunter. Alex had no idea who he was but Sam and Dean seemed to so she just took the advice. She hugged Bobby before they left and the car was quiet for a while.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam who didn't reply. "Is that you in there?"

"I was awake for some of it, Dean." Sam said. "I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out of his eyes."

"It must have been awful." Dean said.

"That's not my point. No matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot." Sam turned around to face Alex.

"It wasn't you, Sam." Alex stared out the window.

"This time it wasn't me. What about next time?"

"When your father said Dean would have to kill you, it was only if he couldn't save you." Alex let the silent tears fall. "Dean's going to save you."

"Alex," Dean started.

"Dean will save you." Alex interrupted. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Bits and pieces." They were silent until they got to a motel. When Sam went to get a room, Dean cornered Alex with her back to the motel office.

"You have to tell him." There was no room for arguing.

"Why? So he can try to make a deal himself and be really screwed? Dean, Yellow Eyes has been asking me to push Sam in the right direction, to use how Sam feels for me against him. Instead of doing that, instead of letting him die, instead of making you lose your brother, I gave myself up." Alex heard her voice catch and felt tears threaten. "I gave myself up because I love him. I chose to do this because you won't be able to kill him and neither will I. If we weren't hunters, I'm pretty sure Sam is the guy I'd marry."

"So you'd rather let him watch you die in ten years?" Dean asked, angrily.

"What are the chances that we are going to be together in ten years, Dean?" Alex said. "What are the odds that we all survive everything that goes bump in the night and live happily ever after? I did this so you and Sam can fight and you don't have to kill Sam. Don't you dare tell Sam about this either. This isn't his problem."

"Actually, it is his problem." Dean was shouting now. "How do you think he's gonna feel when he finds out about this? Because I guarantee he will."

"If you don't tell him, he won't." Alex moved closer with every word, causing Dean to back up until he was flat against the wall. "Dean, we've solved your problem. This isn't your problem, it's mine, so let me worry about it."

"Is everything okay?" Sam's voice said.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Dean said after straightening his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she fell?" Alex asked into her phone. "Is she okay? Sure. I'm on my way."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. My mom fell down the stairs at our house and I need to go make sure she's okay." Alex grabbed her bag and jammed her clothes in it. "I'll call you guys when I get to Missouri."

"Where in Missouri?" Sam looked up from his computer.

"Festus, it's my hometown." Alex kissed Sam on the cheek and headed toward the door. Sam grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There's a case there." Alex was confused so Sam continued. "There have been some strange accidents at the high school so we'll go with you and check it out."

Dean spoke from the bathroom. "How strange are we talkin' Sam?"

"There's kids having from heart problems when they're perfectly healthy and kids who look like they've fallen down stairs when they're nowhere near any."

"That is weird." Dean agreed. "Well, let's hit the road."

When they were an hour away from the hospital Alex leaned forward in her seat. "Guys, I should warn you about my mom. First off, ever since Izzie died she uses sex to find some validation in her life. Next, if you sleep with my mom, Dean, I'll cut off your favorite appendage. Oh, and my mom has no idea that I'm hunting or dating you Sam."

"Wait, what?" Sam turned around in his seat. "Why not?"

"Because it would lead to some very awkward situations and conversations." Alex kissed him chastely on the lips. "It's no big deal Sam."

Alex recognized the place where she grew up and gave Dean easy directions to the hospital. The nurse informed Alex that her mother was not in the hospital.

"I got a call from here saying she was." Alex was confused.

"I'm sorry, she's not here." The nurse shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks." Turning to Sam and Dean she said, "I guess we have to go to my house."

It wasn't far to her house and when they stopped in the driveway Dean was stunned. "Dude, you live in a McMansion. Why aren't you staying here instead of a crappy motel?"

Alex rolled her eyes and exited the car, walking up the familiar steps to her front door. Using the key that had been buried in her purse since Izzie's funeral, Alex opened the door. Dean and Sam followed Alex through the house, stunned by the luxury surrounding them.

"Mom?" Alex tossed her bag on the table and looked around. She heard some music coming from upstairs and followed it, with the boys following her. Bracing herself she opened the door to her mother's bed room. She saw her mom dancing wildly to music with her back to them. Alex walked to the stereo and clicked it off, causing her mom to turn around.

"Lexi!" She raced toward her and flung her arms around her daughter. "Thank God you're okay."

"Mom, what the hell?" Alex pushed her away. "You had the hospital call me and say you were hurt."

"How else was I going to get you here?" Her mom noticed Sam and Dean finally. "Who are these handsome gentlemen?"

She walked toward them with a little more sex appeal than necessary and Alex stopped her by speaking. "This is Sam and Dean."

"Well, hello Sam and Dean. I'm Amelia." Amelia held her hand out and winked at Dean. He smiled flirtatiously but it quickly died on his lips from a stern look from Alex. When Amelia turned her attention to Sam, Alex had enough.

"Mom, was there a reason you called me here?" Alex planted her hands on her hips.

"I just missed my daughter. It's lonely in this big house." Amelia had tears welling in her eyes. "You never call me."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't cry."

Alex wrapped her arms around her mother as she sobbed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Stay with me for a little while." Amelia's voice was muffled.

Alex looked at Sam and Dean with apologetic eyes. "Fine. But only for a little while."

Amelia's tears were gone as she made eye contact with her daughter. "Good. Lexi, your room is exactly how you left it and so is your studio."

"Studio?" Dean mouthed to Sam as they followed Alex and Amelia down stairs. While Amelia went to get drinks for them Alex apologized.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do this. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean said. "This place is awesome."

Amelia came back with refreshments, speaking excitedly. "I know I missed your birthday but I've planned a party for you. Oh! Guess what, Evan is coming. He's wanted to see you since you two broke up. He's been a mess without you."

"Mom, I don't want to see Evan."

"Well, sweetheart, he misses you. Since you broke up with him so suddenly, I thought…"

"Mom!" Alex stopped her when she saw Sam's face. "They don't want to hear about Evan."

"Anyway, there's also some jobs open at the high school." Amelia nibbled on a cookie. "You heard about the accidents at the high school right?"

"Yeah, actually we did hear about it." Sam put his glass down. "What can you tell us about them?"

"It's almost like the poor kids have been scared to death and the poor faculty doesn't know what to do with themselves. Three of the teachers have quit," Amelia looked at her daughter. "Including the dance and vocal coach. I told the principal that you might be interested in taking it."

"I'll think about it." Alex sat still.

"So, Mrs. Hunter," Dean started.

"Please, call me Amelia or Amy if you like." Amy winked at him again.

"Okay, Amy. This is a nice place, if you don't mind me saying so." Dean offered a charming smile and Alex threw up in her mouth a little bit. "How did you manage a place like this?"

"I'm a surgeon at the hospital. I got lucky." Amy sounded proud. "After the….accident I took some time off and focused on research."

"Mom, we were on the road for a while today so is it okay if we get some rest?" Alex stood.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your room is exactly how you left it. I'll show you boys to the guest rooms." Amy stood.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll show them where they are."

"Okay. This is embarrassing sweetheart but I didn't think you'd be here this soon and I have a date tonight. Will you be alright if I go?"

"Yes, mother. I will." Alex grabbed her bags. "Come on, guys. I'll show you where you can sleep and shower."

Amy went upstairs to get ready for her date and Alex navigated the hallways to the guest rooms. There were comfortable beds in each one with a walk in bathroom attached to each room. Once the boys were settled in their rooms, Alex went to her old room. Opening the door the first thing she saw was her big bed with wrought iron framing. Tossing her bags on the bed she looked around her room seeing all of her music equipment and performance trophies. Amy had put together a scrapbook of Alex's contests and awards and set it on her desk. Deciding she needed some time to unwind, Alex went to the basement her mother had transformed to a dance studio. Plugging her iPod into the speakers and choosing a fast paced song and blasting the music; falling into the easy rhythm as she danced to it, letting the last four years of pain pour out. She didn't stop until her legs felt like rubber and she was drenched with sweat.

She looked up when she heard someone clapping. Amy stood there dressed in a black dress, smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you dance like that."

"Yeah, well it's been a long time since I've felt like dancing." Alex tried to catch her breath. "Why did you call me here, Mom?"

"I've been having a really hard time since Izzie died." Amy sniffled. "I needed to see you."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle being here, in this house," Alex tightened her ponytail.

Amy was quiet for a minute before changing the subject. "Where did you pick up those two?"

Alex laughed. "I met them on the road. We've been working together."

"Oh, this secret job you have. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing interesting." Alex checked the time on her phone. "You better get going or you'll be late."

"Alright, sweetie." Amy kissed her daughter's cheek, well aware that Alex was trying to get rid of her. "Have fun tonight."

Alex watched her mom leave and decided that she should make sure Dean and Sam hadn't gotten lost. She bumped into Sam on her way out of her studio.

"Hey, Sammy." She kissed him. "How's your room?"

"Big." He chuckled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Sam followed her to her room and watched as she gathered some clean clothes, stripping off her sweaty ones. "When do you want to go check out the school?"

"Dean and I were talking and thought we should look into the jobs at the school. That way we can be there anytime." Sam lost his train of thought for a moment when Alex stood in just her underwear. Clearing his throat he continued. "We can go tomorrow and look into it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I graduated there so maybe that will give us some pull." Alex shrugged.

Sam found himself looking at every inch of exposed skin on Alex, unable to stop himself from pressing her against the wall and kissing her.

"Sam, I was just going to shower." Alex spoke when he moved his attention to her neck.

He chuckled before answering. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Alex smiled as Sam carried her to the bathroom and shut the door. They stayed in the bathroom until they used all the hot water and Alex shrieked in surprise when the cold water blasted her. She bolted out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, tossing Sam another towel. There was a knock on the door and Dean walked in before Alex could respond.

"Whoa! Hey sorry." Dean blocked his eyes. "I was heading out to the bar. You guys comin?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Alex waited for Dean to leave and burst into laughter, joined by Sam. "Go get dressed, Sam. We are working a case."

Sam kissed her again before going to his own room. She glanced through the closet, trying to find a good dress to wear. When she saw the little black dress hanging in the back she snatched it and squeezed into it, deciding if she was going to be out with Sam, she would look the very best she could. Matching it with black ankle booties and a black leather jacket, Alex applied a smokey eye makeup and slightly curled her hair. She finished her outfit with the locket Sam had given her and met Sam and Dean in the hall.

"Holy crap, Alex." Dean said. "You're a girl."

"Thanks, Dean." Alex playfully punched him. "You guys ready to go?"

Alex gave Dean directions to several bars and he picked one. Alex had been here before and knew they had the best music. She and Sam watched as Dean tried to pick up random bar girls, successful on the very first try.

"Dean, don't you bring her back to my house." Alex shouted as they left. "He was our ride."

"That's okay. We can call a cab. Let him have his fun."

"You're right." Alex drank a shot quickly. "Do you want to dance?"

Sam chuckled. "I can't dance."

"I can. Come on." Alex dragged him to the dance floor and they danced for a while. Alex had gone to the bathroom and was checking her makeup in the mirror when something made her freeze. Staring at her reflection was her sister and when she turned around, Izzie was gone.

"Oh, no." Alex told Sam they had to leave and got back to her house in record time. "Sam, I think my sister is the one behind the accidents."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I saw Izzie in the bathroom at the bar. She was in the mirror but when I turned around she was gone."

"She could be a vengeful spirit."

Alex didn't know what to say because she knew what that meant. "Sam, I can't talk about this right now. I think I need some time to process this."

"Sure. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sam was concerned.

"Yeah, that's fine."

They changed and lay down for bed. Alex dreamt of her sister again and Izzie was begging for help like she always was. When Alex snapped her eyes open she saw Izzie standing next to the bed.

"Save me, Lexi. You have to help me. They're hurting me." Then she was gone.

Alex sat up, gasping for breath. She made sure she didn't wake Sam up and checked the time. Hearing someone in the hall, Alex went to see who it was. It was the random bar chick Dean had brought home and Alex dressed quickly and made breakfast when the girl left through the front door. Dean came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Did you have a nice night, Dean?" Alex smirked.

"These girls are wildcats." Dean poured himself some coffee and stole a piece of Alex's toast.

"Hey, get your own." Alex shielded her plate as Sam joined them. "I don't think Izzie is the one doing this, Sam. I think somebody is controlling her."

"What are you talking about?" Dean was confused and Alex filled him in.

"She came to me last night and begged for help. I think we still need to look into the high school."

Alex stole the keys from Dean and drove them to the school after breakfast. School was about to begin and the parking lot was filled with tired students. Alex ignored the whispers and glances as she led them through the hallways.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sam stopped them, staring at a glass case. "Alex, that's you."

"Yeah." Alex shrugged.

"It says that you were a performing arts champion." Dean chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she won many contests, trophies, and funding to give this school a fantastic arts program. She was also featured in a lot of professional shows, donating her earnings to this school." A voice behind them spoke and Alex knew it was Evan. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't bad to stare at but he wasn't Alex's type. Kissing her on the cheek he said, "How have you been Alex?"

"Good, Evan. We're actually here to see Mr. Jones about the open positions." Alex pointed at a door down the hall. "Is he in?"

"He is but if you're here about the vocal and dance coach job, you have to talk to me." Evan smiled. "You'd be my assistant and Jones said I could hire whoever I wanted."

"Okay. Why don't you two go talk to Mr. Jones?" Alex turned to Sam and Dean. "I'm going to meet with Evan and I'll meet you guys later."

Walking to the principal's door Dean said, "Did you know your girlfriend was loaded?"

"I had no idea." They knocked on the door and started their interviews, easily getting hired. Their interview had only taken about half an hour and they wandered around, looking for Alex.

"So, Alex, you're obviously qualified for this job." Evan led her to the auditorium. "I just have to make sure that you still have your talents and can help us."

"Are you asking me to audition?" Alex looked toward the doors as teenagers came in.

"I am." Evan turned to the students. "Guys, this is Alex Hunter."

Squeals erupted and Alex smiled at them. "Evan, I don't have anything prepared."

"That's okay. This year we are dedicating every performance to Izzie and since she loved the show Glee, that's what the music will be." Evan handed her a paper. "We're going to start with the show that you won with senior year."

Alex had choreographed a dance to the song 'Light up the World' and then performed it at Nationals when Izzie insisted. That was the last time she won a trophy for this school and it had been recorded.

"I can't do this song right now, Evan. Can I do something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Evan asked.

"Can I do the Celine Dion song I did junior year?"

"Sure." Evan instructed the band to play "When you touch me like this" and the students sat down. Alex glanced into the wings and saw Izzie standing there, watching her. Evan watched her as she performed.

Sam and Dean had found Alex in the auditorium singing what seemed to be a love song to the guy from earlier. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy watching Evan stare at Alex even though he couldn't help but be slightly amazed by Alex's talent. When she had finished singing, the students applauded and cheered loudly. Alex seemed in a hurry to get off the stage so Sam met her halfway up the aisle.

"We need to go." Alex dragged them into the hall. "I saw Izzie again. She was watching me. I really don't think she's the one doing this stuff."

There was screaming down the hall and they followed it, finding a student clutching their chest in agony. Sam called for help while Alex and Dean tried to stop it. They weren't able to and they closed the student's eyes after she died.

"I know this isn't Izzie." Alex said later at her house. "This isn't like my sister. She wouldn't harm a fly. I mean that literally. If she saw a fly, she would make me catch it and let it go."

"Sometimes things happen when you're on the other side." Dean offered.

"She is not evil." Alex insisted. "She is my sister. Somebody is doing this to her."

"Okay, well any ideas who would do this?" Sam asked, trying to appease her.

"No. I was friends with everybody here and everybody adored Izzie."

"You never made any enemies?" Dean found that hard to believe.

"No, even when Evan and I broke up, we were friends." Alex got up to get a drink. "He was calling me and trying to get back together with me but that stopped before I met you guys. I did get a call from him a few days ago, right around the time this stuff happened. He was drunk and asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Sam said, before he could stop himself.

"I told him no." Alex was surprised at him. "I don't think he remembers it because he didn't mention it today."

"Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Down the street. Do you guys want to go check it out?"

"Let's go." A few minutes later they were at Evan's house, snooping through his things. Alex went to his bedroom and looked around, not finding anything interesting. Sam called her down to the basement.

"You were right," Sam told Dean. "It's definitely Evan. Look at this stuff."

Sam shuffled through different books and spells that were used to summon ghosts. Everything was covered in clumps of fur and ripped clothes. They were busy reading the papers when they heard the door open. Evan had come home and was on his way to the basement.

"You guys, hide." Alex whispered, hiding the books and spells. They hid underneath the stairs while Alex reclined on the couch. "Hey, Evan."

"What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Not that I'm not pleased. I just wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to come see you." Alex smiled warmly. "How did I do in my audtion?"

"I think it's safe to say that you got the job." Evan sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about Izzie."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry you're hurting." Evan stroked her hair. Alex could smell alcohol on his breath and she felt uncomfortable. "You could see her again, you know."

"I can't visit her grave right now."

"That's not what I mean, Lexi." Evan nuzzled her neck. "I mean, I can bring her back to you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex moved away from him.

"I brought Izzie back." He moved with her.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you would come home and we can be together." Evan acted like it was no big deal, then he got irritated. "But you didn't come home and then I had to make you come."

"What do you mean, make me come?"

"I know what you do, Alex." His voice was slightly dangerous. "I know what you hunt."

"You're drunk." Alex tried to push him away but he pushed her down on the couch and lay on top of her. "Get off me."

"I had Izzie get your attention." Evan kissed her neck and she pushed at him. "Those kids weren't anybody important."

"They were to the parents. Get off me!" Alex slapped Evan and she heard him growl. Seconds later, he had fur and a muzzle, a muzzle she recognized. "Sam! Dean! Help me!"

Putting all the strength she had against his chest she pushed. Evan growled more every time she pushed against him.

"Sam!" Alex shrieked again, screaming when she heard gunshots. Evan howled in pain and turned around to face Sam and Dean. She covered her ears as they continued to keep shooting. Alex heard a body fall and they stopped shooting. When she got up and dropped to her knees next to Evan, who was still breathing.

"Alex, get away from him." Sam pulled her away.

"He's the one who killed Izzie." Alex shook and tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought I killed him but I didn't. He killed her and brought her back. Shoot him, Dean. Please."

Alex watched as Dean fired a bullet into the wolf's heart, stopping it. Alex took a moment to cry into Sam's chest while Dean took care of the body. Sam took Alex out to the Impala to wait and he helped Dean finish up. Taking deep breaths, Alex calmed down and felt something touch her hand. Looking down, she saw Izzie standing there with a smile on her face.

Kneeling down, Alex smiled back. "You have to go, Izzie."

"I don't want to go." Izzie hugged her sister. "I'm scared."

"You'll be okay." Alex felt more tears welling up and she smiled anyway. "Because I'm watching out for you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop Evan from hurting you. But you're safe now. I promise."

"Who will take care of you?"

"We can take care of each other, but if you're worried I have Sam and Dean here to help me." Alex brushed Izzie's hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Lexi. I miss you."

"I love and miss you too, Izzie." Alex cleared her throat.

Izzie glanced over Alex's shoulder and saw Sam and Dean approaching them. When they saw Izzie, their steps slowed so she spoke loud enough so they could hear her. "Will you take care of Lexi?"

They nodded with a solemn smile. Izzie walked to Sam and motioned for him to kneel down. When he did she whispered, "Lexi loves you."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"Do you love her back?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"Good. Cause she needs somebody to love her." Izzie's body started to glow and she turned back to Alex. "I'm scared, Alex."

"You'll be safe now, Izzie." Alex promised. "I love you."

Izzie waved bye to her sister and disappeared.

"Is she really gone?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Sam said. "There's no way to really know for now."

Getting back in the car, Alex said, "Should we get back on the road?"

"And leave the luxury that you live in?" Dean said. "Not yet. "

"You want to nail my mom, don't you?" Alex groaned.

Dean chuckled. "I can get some MILF action."

Alex didn't want to talk about it and when they got home she went to her room. Sam followed and sat on her bed as she flopped down face first.

"Are you okay?" He stroked her hair.

"Dean's going to have sex with my mother."

"I meant about Izzie." He sighed.

"She's safe now. She's at peace." Alex rolled over. "I just want something to take my mind off everything."

"I think I could help with that." Sam kissed her.

"I don't mean that," Alex giggled and pushed Sam away. "I think I'm going to go to my studio. Do you want to come?"

"Um, sure."

In her studio, Alex turned on some slow dancing music. Sam took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. They moved in time to the music for several minutes before Sam spoke.

"Do you want to tell me why Dean looks angry every time he looks at you?"

"Not really." Alex closed her eyes.

"I'm going to find out eventually, Alex."

"If I tell you, you'll get mad too," Alex looked up at him. "Then you'll do something stupid."

"I need to know, Alex, especially if you're in trouble."

Alex took a deep breath then smiled. "Sam, if I was in trouble, I'd let you know."

"Oh, you're in trouble, Lexi." Alex knew that voice and her heart stopped. Sam went still and Alex turned to face Azazel. "Honey, I'm home."

When Alex woke up, she and Sam were in a ghost town. They looked around, trying to find anybody else, checking every building. Sam heard somebody walking toward the building they were in, so he pushed Alex behind him and picked up a plank of wood.

"Sam! It's Andy!" Alex pulled his arm back.

"I just woke up in Frontierland!" Andy was freaking out. "I remember my fourth bong load and then a really intense smell like—"

"Sulfur?" Alex asked as a woman screamed. They followed the sound and found Ava trapped in a locked building.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Sam said. "You've been missing for 5 months."

"What's happening?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out." Sam assured them. They heard more people and called out for them.

"Are you both 23?" Sam asked. "We all are. We have abilities that started a year ago. You find out you can do things you didn't think were possible."

They all stared at one another and Alex prayed that Sam wouldn't ask why she was here. Ava and Sam have visions and Andy can make people do things. The other woman, Lilly, said that if she touches people their hearts stop and Jake didn't tell them what his ability was.

"Who brought us here?" Ava asked.

"It's more of a 'what' than a 'who'." Sam said. "It's a demon."

"We're soldiers in a demon who wants to bring on the apocalypse?" Jake asked.

"When you say it like that—" Alex started.

"And we've been picked? Why us?" Jake interrupted.

"I'm not sure, okay." Sam said.

"This sounds crazy." Ava said.

"This doesn't just sound crazy." Jake was angry now.

"I don't care what you think, okay? If we're gathered here together, that means it's starting." Alex said.

Jake went off on his own after accusing them of being crazy. The rest of them stood there, not sure what to do. They decided to go after Jake and lucky for him they did, because he was about to be attacked by a demon. Sam grabbed an iron poker and got rid of it.

"Pretty sure that was an achiri." Sam walked back outside.

"It still doesn't tell us where we are." Alex said. "Andy, are you okay?"

"I'm still processing 'demons are real'."

There was a bell not far from where Sam saved Jake. "I've seen that before. I think I know where we are. Cold Oak, South Dakota. The town's so haunted, every single resident fled. "

"At least we're somewhere historical." Ava tried to be optimistic.

"Why are we here?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know yet." Sam said for the hundredth time.

"We need to get the hell out of dodge. "

"There's miles of woods surrounding us, Lilly," Alex tried to reason with her. "I know this sucks but-"

"You don't know anything." Lilly shouted. "I accidently touched my girlfriend."

"I've lost people too." Sam tried to comfort her. "I have a brother out there right now. Or he could be dead for all I know."

Alex slipped her hand into Sam's. "Dean's alive, Sam. We need to find weapons; iron or salt."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake was doubtful.

"It is." Alex went with Andy to find supplies and Sam went with Ava. "Sam! We found salt!"

"Where's Lilly?" Sam asked. They went outside and found Lilly, dead. Ava had a breakdown.

"That happened because she tried to leave. We have to wait for the next attack then fight it."

"I'm not a soldier." Ava argued.

"I wish Dean were here right now," Sam said as they headed to find a place to camp out. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one." Andy said. He gestured to his head. "I've never tried it long distance before but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like something he touched?"

Sam dug through his pockets. "I have a receipt. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Andy read the name. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"It's a long story." Sam chuckled.

The town was extra creepy at night and Sam and Jake went to find iron. Alex stayed with Andy and Ava to help keep them safe. She sang quietly to calm herself. She knew how bad this situation was and started to pour salt around windows and doors. When Sam and Jake came back, they helped her and Ava finish.

"Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?" Ava asked.

"Just lucky, I guess." Sam shrugged.

"If it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can pretend it never happened. I just want to curl up with Brady and watch bad TV." Ava noticed when Sam grimaced. "Do you know something I don't?"

"When the demon broke in your house to take you, your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Ava sobbed into Sam's chest as he held her. Later that night, she sat next to Sam as they watched the window. He kept nodding off so she stroked his hair and fell asleep shortly after that.. When he jerked himself awake he shouted, "Jake! Behind you!"

Azazel stood in the door way. "Howdy, Sam. Lexi. What do you say we take a little walk?"

"You're awfully quiet, you two. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear." Sam growled.

"Sam, don't." Alex begged as Azazel chuckled.

"Where's my brother?"

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself." Azazel cautioned.

"He shouldn't have to worry about himself, you yellow eyed bastard," Alex shouted at him. "We had a deal. You save Sam and I'll be your soldier. He shouldn't be here!"

"I am going to save Sam. I'm going to make sure he is safe until the end." Azazel lowered his voice to a mocking whisper. "Because he's the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said.

"Welcome to the Miss America Pageant." Azazel gestured around him. "Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—" Sam started to speak.

"Soldiers in a coming war?" Azazel interrupted. "That's true. You are. But here's the thing. I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?" Sam was asking all the questions because Alex knew what he meant.

"I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army, or I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch." Alex spoke.

"I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. Lexi here knew it right away." Azazel patted her head while she glared at him. He looked at Sam. "I want to give you the inside track. You're tough, smart, and well trained thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy…. You're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love. " Sam growled.

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean sweet, little Jessica she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little, blond thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills, your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck." Azazel admitted. "She walked in on us, wrong place, wrong time. It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you. I'll show you."

Sam and Alex were taken back to Sam's nursery on the night his mother died. They watched as Azazel dropped his blood into Sam's mouth.

"Does that mean I have demon blood in me?" When Azazel chuckled Sam shouted, "Answer me."

When Sam's mother came back in the room, Azazel brought him back.

"You yellow eyed bastard. We had a deal. I was to take Sam's place and be your soldier." Alex shouted. "You were to release him."

"Plans change. But now I have you both and you are a daughter a father can be proud of."

"I'm not your daughter." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"What does he mean, Alex?"

Jake shook Sam awake and said Ava was missing. They searched the houses when Sam heard a scream. Andy was dead. Alex came in when Ava was telling him that more children had shown up and that she had killed them all.

"I had no choice. It's me or them." Ava didn't sound remorseful. "After a while, it's even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it. "

"Fighting what?" Alex stood next to Sam.

"Who we are. You have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy. The switches that just flip in your brain. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons?" Sam didn't really guess.

"You are quick on the draw." She placed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes as black smoke entered the room. "I'm sorry, Sam, but it's over."

Jake came behind Ava and snapped her neck. Sam turned to Alex.

"You made a deal with him?" He was angry. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I did it to save you!" Alex maintained eye contact, unwilling to let him know she was scared. "Dean couldn't kill you and neither can I and the demon wanted me so I tried to trade."

"Now you've sold yourself for nothing." Sam shouted. "Because we're here together and one or both of us are going to die."

"I won't kill you, Sam. I won't." Alex was firm. "You can kill me if you have to, but I won't kill you. Dean will find us and you'll be safe."

"What about you?" Sam's anger leveled out a little as he walked out of the door.

"We have to get out of here." Alex said. "We have to walk."

"What about the achiri?" Jake asked, following them.

"We have to take our chances."

"Not we Sam." Jake stopped as Sam and Alex turned. "I know that only one of us leaves tonight. I can get out of here, get close to the demon and I kill the bastard."

"Come with us." Alex offered.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked.

"We won't."

"I don't know that."

They all stared at each other for a moment. Sam carefully put down the knife he had found. Alex kept her demon knife hidden as Sam tried to talk Jake into coming with him. Jake put his iron rod down and then punched Sam across the yard. Alex pulled out her knife and jammed it into his leg before Jake stalked toward Sam and it didn't seem to phase him. He got to Sam and started beating him. Alex looked around for something, anything that could help Sam. Sam managed to get up and knocked Jake through a fence. Alex grabbed the iron rod and hit Jake in the head with it. Sam took it from her after Jake was unconscious and almost killed him, but he stopped and dropped the bar.

Sam cradled his right arm and Alex tried to help him walk but he shrugged her off. They started walking when they saw Dean and Bobby.

"Sam! Alex!"

"Dean!" Sam was relieved.

"Sam look out!" Dean shouted.

Alex turned back in enough time to see Jake running at Sam with the knife and pushed herself in front of the knife, feeling it tear into her abdomen and then ribs as Jake pulled the knife up.

"No!" Sam shouted as Alex fell and he ignored the throbbing in his arm as he tried to hold her. Dean tried to help as Bobby ran after Jake.

"Here, let me look at you." Sam checked her wound and tried to convince her it wasn't bad as she drifted out of consciousness. "We'll patch you up and you'll be as good as new. I got you. That's my job."

"I told you….that I ….would save you." Alex managed before she closed her eyes.

"Alex!" Sam shook her. "ALEX! No,no,no,no.."

Sam held her body and sobbed as they sat in the mud.

"Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam refused to move from Alex's side as she lay on the bare mattress. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that she was just sleeping. Dean watched his brother from the door, turning when Bobby came in.

"I brought you guys some food." Bobby held up the bucket of chicken in his hands.

"Thanks," Dean patted Bobby's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"You should eat something." Bobby said.

"I said I'm fine."

Dean watched Sam drink straight from the whiskey bottle that hadn't left his hand. Bobby sighed and spoke quietly so Sam wouldn't hear.

"I hate to bring this up, I really do, but don't you think maybe it's time to bury Alex?"

"No." Sam didn't turn around.

Trying to be helpful Bobby offered another suggestion. "We could maybe—"

"What?" Sam stood and turned around. "Burn her body? Not yet."

Bobby and Dean watched him carefully.

"I want you guys to come with me." Bobby said.

"I'm not leaving her." Sam moved back to his chair.

"Cut him some slack, Bobby." Dean said, gently.

"I just don't think he should be with her, that's all." Bobby leaned forward on the table. "I got to admit, I could use your guys' help. Something big is going down and I mean end of the world big."

"Then let it end!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, man, you don't mean that." Dean said.

Sam stood, knocking over his chair and spoke angrily. "You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough? First Mom, then Jess, Dad, and now Alex? I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and get the hell out of here. GO!"

Dean nodded when Bobby looked to him. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby left and told the boys they'd know where he was. Sam resumed his vigil at Alex's side with Dean watching him. They stayed there for a few days, Sam refusing to bury Alex and Dean refusing to leave Sam.

"Sam," Dean started. "Listen, we need to let her family know. Her mom deserves the chance to say goodbye to Alex."

"No."  
"Sam." Dean sighed. "She has a family, okay? She's not like us. We need to take her home."

"No."

"When we were little, you were probably 5, you started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? How come we moved around so much? Where did dad go when he left for days at a time. I'd always say 'Quit asking questions, Sam. Trust me you don't wanna know.' " Dean chuckled at the memory. "I just wanted you to be a kid for just a little bit longer. I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job and I screw it up. I blew it. Alex was your salvation; and all three of us knew it and I should have saved her. She gave up her life to save yours and we both know she would have done it again. She's gone, Sam. The person that you could count on to save you, the one who did save you, is gone. For that, I'm sorry." Dean wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do?"

When Sam didn't respond Dean stood and knew what he had to do and got in his car, speeding down the dark road. Stopping abruptly and putting together a box he buried in the middle of the crossroads. He looked around.

"Show your face you bitch!"

"Easy, you'll wake the neighbors." The demon's eyes glowed red for a moment then changed to brown. "Dean. It is so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. You're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell." Dean watched her as she circled him.

"You should, but you won't. And I know why. Following in Daddy's footsteps, want to make a deal. What I can't figure out is why you want to save Sammy's little girlfriend. It doesn't matter I suppose but I am curious."

Dean refused to answer her.

"Let me guess, bring little Alex back and you're offering up your own soul?"

"There's a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you have to do is bring Alex back and give me ten years. Ten years, then you come for me. "

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else." Dean was slightly confused.

"You're not everybody else." She moved closer to him and pressed her body to his. "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyways."

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years and my bill comes due. That's my last offer; five years or no deal."

The demon stepped closer to him and put her lips millimeters away from his. "No deal."

She walked away, getting several feet before Dean stopped her.

"What do I have to do?"

She walked back to him. "First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But I have a bit of a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a puppy- just too much fun to play with." She sighed. "I'll do it. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. Here's the thing. If you try to welch or weasel your way out, the deal is off. Alex drops dead and she's back to rotting meat in no time. So …better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean hesitated for a minute before kissing the demon and sealing his fate. Back at the cabin, Alex's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. She sat up and looked around and saw Sam asleep on the floor cradling a whiskey bottle. Groaning at the ache in her abdomen she got up and moved to the mirror hanging on the wall, pulling up her shirt to check her stomach. There was a big pink and red gash but it was healing perfectly. She had just lowered her shirt back down when Dean walked in.

"Dean."

"Thank God, Alex." Dean embraced her tightly and she cringed in pain.

"That really hurts, Dean." He released her and helped her to the bed, careful not to step on Sam. "What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

"I saw you and Bobby coming for us, then you yelled for Sam to look out. I moved in front of Sam and then I felt this pain like sharp pain, like white hot, then Sam caught me as you ran towards us and that's about it."

"That kid tried stabbing Sam but you saved him. You lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while."

"Dean, my mom was a surgeon, I know that you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"Bobby was able to." Dean lied. "Who was that kid?"

"His name was Jake."

Sam moved on the floor and groaned as the light shone in through the windows. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to control the constant throbbing in his brain. Alex tried to help him up but Dean stopped her.

"I'll help him, Alex." Dean pushed her back down as Sam's head snapped up and he saw her.

"Alex." He smiled broadly as he stood and pulled her into his chest. She felt his chest shudder and she hugged him back, trying to ignore the pain. Dean saw her wince and tried to pry Sam away.

"Sam, you're hurting her."

Sam released her but only to cup her face in his hands before he kissed her. He was enraged when he spoke. "I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

Dean stopped him when he tried to move. "You haven't eaten in days and she just woke up. Let's get you guys something to eat. You hungry? I'm starving."

Sam helped her to the kitchen, unwilling to let her go or out of his sight. They ate cold pizza and Dean made Sam drink some coffee.

"What I don't understand is," Alex said around a mouthful of pizza. "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out of there alive. So, how did we managed to get out?"

Dean spoke quickly. "They left you for dead and that kid went off into the woods. They probably figured Sam won."

"Since Jake thinks he won, there's no telling where he is or if the demon has him." Alex drank some water. "We have to stop him."

"You need your rest." Sam put his hand on Alex's leg. "We have time."

"No, we don't." Alex tried to stand and Sam looked to Dean for back up.

"Listen, Alex, oceans aren't boiling. There aren't frogs raining from the sky. Sam's right. You need your rest."

Alex sighed in defeat. "Did you call the Roadhouse to see if they know anything?"

Sam and Dean told her what happened to the Roadhouse and Ellen and Ash. They thought demons burned it down because Ash knew something and that Bobby was working on it.

"Bobby isn't far, is he?" Alex stood too quickly and sucked her breath in at the pain.

"You need to take care of yourself," Sam held her shoulders and placed his fingers under her chin, causing her to look in his eyes, noticing for the first time how red and bloodshot they were. "You almost died in there. Just take care of yourself, just for a little while."

"I'm sorry, Sam. No."

They followed her out to the car and drove the short trip to Bobby's. Sam insisted that she take a nap on the way there. Alex closed her eyes just so Sam would quit telling her to nap. When they knocked on the door, Bobby looked surprised to see her.

Alex smiled. "Hey, Bobby."

"Alex. It's good to see you up and around again."

"Thanks for patching me up." Alex followed Sam into the house.

Dean paused by Bobby. "Alex is better and we're back in it now. What do you know?"

Alex noticed that Bobby was glaring at Dean, who looked like a kid with his fingers caught in the cookie jar. She shrugged it off when Bobby showed them a map that showed demon activity while one place in southern Wyoming was completely clean. Bobby asked Alex to look at it again while he and the boys got more books out of his truck. After Sam had taken his books inside, Bobby shouted at Dean.

"What the hell did you do? You made a deal…for Alex, didn't you?" Dean didn't answer . "How long did they give you?"

"Bobby." Dean looked away.

"How long?!" Bobby shouted.

"One year."

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we got to find this yellow eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm killing myself. Alex can take care of Sam, hell she did it when I was supposed to. What do I have to lose?"

"I could throttle you!" Bobby grabbed Dean's collar.

"And send me downstairs ahead of time?"

Bobby released him. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad, you're just itching to throw yourselves down into the pit."

"That's my point, Bobby. Dad did this to save me. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way Sam won't be alone and something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life can mean something."

"It didn't mean something before? Do you have that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head? How is Sam gonna feel when he finds out you're going to Hell? How is Alex gonna feel?"  
"You can't tell them, Bobby. Do whatever you have to do, but please don't tell them."

A shadow caught their eye and they ducked behind a car and grabbed the person casting it. It was Ellen and she put her arms around Dean and sobbed. Inside his house, Bobby made Ellen drink holy water which she did easily, asking for whiskey next. They listened to her tell them how she got out; how dumb luck saved her. Ash told her that something was in the safe and when she got back the Roadhouse was burning to the ground.

"What was in the safe?"

Ellen pulled a map out of her coat pocket. It was a map of Wyoming that had stars drawn on it. They spent hours researching until Bobby found the answer. The stars on the map were churches built by Samuel Colt and they all had private railroads going to each one. Bobby connected the lines and they stared at the paper.

"That's a huge devil's trap." Alex said. "Does it still work? I mean wouldn't the lines have rusted by now?"

"It does work." Sam said. "That's why the demons are surrounding it."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. There's an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."Dean gestured on the map.

"What's so important about a cemetery?" Alex asked. "What's he trying to protect?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out?" Dean said. "What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"There's a happy thought." Alex muttered.

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked. "Could they get inside?"

"This thing is so powerful, you'd need an A bomb to destroy it. No full blooded demon could cross it. "

Alex clutched Sam's sleeve when a thought hit her. "That's why Yellow Eyes wanted us. He wanted a human to cross the railroads and find a way to let him in."

They packed up and found their way to the cemetery, taking positions and waiting for Jake. Sam insisted that Alex stay close by.

"Sam," Alex had enough. "You can't shelter me like this. I got hurt and I'm sure it will happen again. You can't have to worry about me if we get attacked, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Don't let anything happen to you."

She blew him a kiss as she took her position behind a headstone, noting that it was a little creepy to be in a cemetery at night. Jake walked past Dean and Alex held her breath as he approached the door.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam spoke as they emerged with their guns drawn. When Jake saw Alex, he froze.

"You were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Next time finish the job." Alex glared at him.

"I did. I cut through your stomach, intestines, and lungs."

Alex looked at Sam then Dean before turning her attention back to Jake.

"You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Take it real easy there, son." Bobby cautioned.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Wait and see." Sam said.

"You a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?" Jake questioned.

"It's a thought." Sam didn't hesitate.

"You had your chance, you couldn't." Jake was amused.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam promised.

Jake laughed and Dean said, "What are you smiling at you little bitch?"

"Hey," Jake looked at Alex. "Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

Alex struggled to keep her gun focused on Jake, fear creeping through her when her gun was at her head instead.

"That Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi Mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam ordered, and they aimed their weapons.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake warned. They looked at each other before reluctantly dropping their guns to the ground, all except Alex. "Thank you."

Jake moved quickly to put the Colt in the door. Bobby grabbed Alex's arm and moved the gun from her head. She aimed at Jake's back and fired three shots, causing him to fall. Sam walked to Jake's gasping body and stood in front of him, his face devoid of anything human.

"Please….don't." Jake begged. "Please."

Alex jumped as she watched Sam put three more bullets in Jake, blood splattering his face. Bobby, Ellen, and Alex walked past him and grabbed the Colt. Dean stopped and searched Sam's face for any feeling while he wiped the blood off.

"Oh, no." Bobby moaned.

"What is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell."

They ran for cover, diving behind headstones as the huge door rattled. Sam had ended up a few yards away from Alex, and she flinched when the doors slammed open. Black smoke poured out and she could see flashes of people.

"What happened?" Dean shouted.

"It's a Devil's Gate, it's a door to hell." Ellen called back.

Alex could hear the railroad groaning as the demons broke the lines. "We have to shut the gate!"

They moved to push the doors closed. Alex realized that Yellow Eyes would be coming for the Colt and turned just in time to see him there. She aimed for him but he pulled it from her hands.

"Girls shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He mocked before throwing her against a headstone, causing her head to bleed. Alex squirmed to sit up and wiped the blood from her eyes. Sam had put his back against the door to try to close it when he saw her sprawled on the grass and the demon moving for her.

"Alex!" He screamed and ran for her. The demon threw him against a tree and held him there.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Champ." He said over the fray. "I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you."

Alex had gotten on her knees when Azazel used his demon powers to hold her against the headstone.

"Sit a spell."

"I'm not afraid of you," Alex told him.

"So, Lexi, give Dean a message for me. Tell him I said thanks." Azazel kneeled in front of her. "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know. Red tape—it'll make you nuts. But thanks to Dean, you're back in rotation. That's good because now Sammy's in rotation. You two will be perfect by the time I'm through with you." He laughed. "I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. It's nice to not have to kill my baby girl too. Trust me, Daddy's proud."

Alex moved her head away when Azazel stroked her cheek.

"Although, one has to ask; how do we know what Dean brought back is 100% pure Alex?" Azazel looked at her with questioning eyes. "You did just kill Jake in cold blood. One shot would have been enough, after all, you know where the kill shots are."

Sam watched helplessly from the tree and Alex saw the hurt in his eyes while Azazel chuckled evilly. Black smoke clouds moved around them, getting away.

"What's dead should stay dead." Azazel got up. "Tell Dean I said, thanks a bunch. I knew I kept him alive for some reason. Until now."

Alex watched a man with a kind smile come up behind Azazel as the demon turned and aimed his gun at Dean. The man wrapped his arms around Azazel and pulled the demon out, wrestling with the black smoke as the host body fell to the ground. Alex crawled for the Colt, snatching just as Azazel reclaimed his body. He spun around and saw her aim the Colt at his chest and pull the hammer down.

"Don't call him Sammy." She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet flew straight into his heart. He seemed shocked for a moment before lighting shocked him several times and there was a bang inside his body. The host body fell to the ground while Azazel died. Sam was released and fell to the ground at the same time that Bobby, Dean, and Ellen closed the gate, the lock spinning.

The man, who Alex now recognized from a photo she had seen, was John Winchester. She watched as he approached his sons, not able to speak. They knew what he was trying to say. He looked at Alex and nodded at her. She smiled and nodded back and they watched as John's body glowed then disappeared. Sam and Dean both had tears in their eyes so Alex took both their hands while they examined Azazel's body.

"He's dead." Sam said. "I can't believe it. He's really dead."

"Do you really think your dad climbed out of hell?" Alex asked.

"The door was open." Dean looked back at it. "If there's anyone stubborn enough, it's him."

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know." Dean was honest.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean…our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now-I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean kneeled down to Azazel's body. "That was for our mom you son of a bitch."

Sam had gone to check on Bobby and Ellen, leaving Alex with Dean. "He—Yellow Eyes—wanted me to give you a message."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"He told me to tell you thanks." Alex had tears in her eyes. "That demon's can't bring somebody back without a deal. Dean, please tell me that it isn't true. Please tell me that you didn't make a deal for me."

When Dean didn't answer, Alex sniffled. "Why the hell would you do that, Dean? Your brother needs you."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "He needs someone to protect him and if something happens to me, I need to know you'll take care of him. I have to watch out for him."

Alex nodded. "How long did they give you?"

"One year."

"Does Sam know?" Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No."

"Then I guess it's our turn to save your ass." Alex hugged Dean. "I shouldn't say thanks but thanks."

"Well," Ellen spoke as she approached with Sam and Bobby. "The Yellow Eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"100. Maybe 200." Sam answered. "It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you guys are ready." Bobby said. "Cause the war has just begun."

"We got work to do." Alex smiled and handed Dean the Colt.

They decided to stop and regroup in a motel. Alex examined the cut on her head in the bathroom while Sam showered. It was just a scratch and nothing to worry about. Sam poked his head out of the shower curtain.

"Alex, is your head okay?" He smiled when she nodded. "Come here."

Alex smiled and Sam leaned forward to kiss her. She caught a glance of his body when he did so and her stomach did flips. He chuckled when he saw her checking him out. "Do you want to join me?"

"Dean's in the other room, Sam." Alex halfheartedly scolded. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him anyway. "Sam! I'm still dressed."

"Let me fix that." Sam pulled her shirt off and when he pressed her against the wall, the cold tile surprised her. He had just kissed her again when Dean pounded on the door.

"Hey guys. I know you're real busy in here getting freaky and everything," Dean called. "Food's here."

Alex and Sam laughed and Alex kissed him again before speaking. "I think that's my cue. Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry, Alex," Sam kissed her neck and she moaned in response. "Are you?"

"Not really."

An hour later they emerged from the bathroom and Dean made a snarky comment. Alex didn't really hear him as she grabbed a container of food and started eating. Sam did the same and Dean went to shower. When they heard the water turn on, Sam kissed Alex's neck again.

"Sam," She closed her eyes. "Sam, your brother will be out in a few minutes."

"I know." He moved their dinner to the side table and pushed Alex down to the mattress and pressed his body to hers. His hands roamed over her body and she had trouble telling him no. With one last glance at the bathroom door, Alex relented and let Sam love her. They finished just in time to get dressed as Dean exited the bathroom. Alex giggled conspiratorially while Dean sat on the opposite bed.

Long after Sam and Dean fell asleep, Alex stayed up thinking. She rolled over and watched Sam's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile and be a little grateful that Dean had brought her back. She kissed Sam's cheek gently before getting up to get some water. As soon as she got off the bed Sam woke up.

"Alex, are you okay?" His voice was sleep ridden but concerned.

"Yeah," Alex whispered back. "I'm just getting something to drink."

When she crawled back in bed, Sam adjusted his position so he could wrap his arms around her. Alex laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Sam?"

"Yes?" He murmured, still mostly asleep.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and was quiet for a few minutes. Alex had almost fallen asleep when he spoke again. "…marry me…"

She looked up to see if he was awake. "What did you say?"

Sam murmured something intelligible and held her tightly. Alex decided that she heard wrong and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A day or so had passed with no cases and Alex was getting bored. Sam and Dean had gone out to get some newspapers to find a case so while she was alone, Alex decided to prepare a face mask. She had just applied the gooey green mask, put her headphones in, and was hanging head first over the side of the bed when the boys came back. Her music was loud so she didn't hear them come in. Sam and Dean saw her on the bed completely oblivious to their entrance and Dean decided it would be funny to scare her. Sneaking up on her, he suddenly grabbed one of her legs. Alex screamed as she kicked with her other leg, knocking Dean to the floor. She used the momentum to roll backwards off the bed, easily landing on her feet. Sam's laughter became audible when she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell, Alex?" Dean rubbed his head angrily.

"Don't scare me and that won't happen." Alex snapped, trying to get her heart to stop pounding.

"No, I mean what the hell is on your face?"

"It's a face mask." Alex said. "It keeps the pores small and cleans them out."

"Can you go wash it off?" Sam helped Dean up. "I want to talk to you."

"Sure, Sam." Alex quickly washed her face before exited the bathroom. "What's up?"

"It's actually something I wanted to talk about in private." Sam glanced at Dean before taking Alex's hand and leading her outside, walking around the motel. "Is everything okay with you Alex? With us?"

"Everything is fine." Alex offered a reassuring smile. "Why?"

"You've avoided me for the two days, not letting us be alone at all. I was wondering if it had anything to do with me asking you to marry me." Sam stopped walking and watched her expression.

"You remember that?" Alex asked. "You were asleep. I assumed you were just talking in your sleep. I never thought you meant it."

"Of course I meant it." Sam said, waiting for an answer.

"Sam," Alex started, sighing. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, but…."

Sam interrupted her. "But what?"

"I need some time to think about it. There's things that you don't know about—"

"So tell me, Alex." Sam grabbed her shoulders and stared in her eyes. "Tell me."

"It's not my secret to tell." Alex saw the hurt in his eyes. "Just give me some time to think. Please."

Sam nodded and they went back to the motel. When they got back, Dean was eating a bacon cheeseburger. Tossing her jacket on the bed, Alex said, "You're going to have a heart attack by the time you finish that."

"What a way to go." Dean chuckled with his mouth full, watching Sam as he left. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know. Listen, I need to talk to you." Alex watched Sam out the window to make sure he was leaving. "Sam asked me to marry him."

Dean coughed as he choked on his burger. Clearing his throat he spoke, "So what did you say? You said yes right?"

"I said I needed time to think about it." Alex looked at the ground.

"What happened to that big long speech about how Sam was the one you would marry if you weren't hunting?" Dean took another bite of his burger.

"Yeah, well, things are different now." Running her hand through her hair, Alex sighed.

"What's different?" Dean's mouth was full.

"How do you think Sam is going to react when he finds out that you sold your soul to bring me back? He's not going to want to see me."

"Why not?"

"You're going to die, and it's my fault." Alex lay back on the bed, covering her eyes with a pillow. "I really don't think that he's going to be able to forgive me."

"Listen, Alex, you're gonna say yes to Sammy because he's going to need you when I die." Dean tossed the burger wrapper in the trash. "He won't stay mad forever."

"I can't tell him, Dean." Alex said. "He needs to hear it from you."

"Hear what from who?" Sam entered the room with a smile. Alex moved the pillow to cover her entire face and didn't speak. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Sammy." Dean chuckled and Alex groaned.

"Tell him, Dean." Alex's voice was muffled and Sam lifted it so they could understand her. "Dean has to tell you something before I can answer."

"Tell me what?" Sam was starting to get worried.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged it off.

"Then it's your fault that I can't answer, Dean."

"Somebody just tell me what's going on." Sam sat next to her on the bed.

Alex and Dean exchanged a look before Dean spoke. "When Alex got hurt in South Dakota, she got hurt really bad."

"I know, Dean. I remember waiting for her to wake up for days." Sam offered a half smile.

"No, Sam. She…died." Dean glanced at her.

"She can't have died because she's here." Sam started to realize what happened. "Dean, what did I do?"

"Sam…" Alex put her hand on his thigh to steady him.

"Sam, you didn't do anything." Dean watched the look of relief on Sam's face, wishing he could stop there. "I did."

"What?" Sam didn't know how to react. "Did-did you make a deal to get Alex back?"

Alex felt her eyes well up at the pain in Sam's voice. She watched Dean carefully, wishing she would have stayed dead.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked. "I mean, I'm sorry Alex but why would you do that?"

"Because I couldn't let you die too." Dean continued at Sam's expression. "You were glued to Alex's body, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't sleep, and you wouldn't drink anything other than whiskey. Say what you want, Sam, but it killed you to have Alex gone. She can save you when I'm gone. I'm supposed to be dead, anyway. This way you still have Alex."

They sat in silence for a long time. Sam got up to search for anyway to get Dean out of the deal while Alex watched from the bed. Dean excused himself to go find a girl to spend the night with. It was hours before Sam was willing to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't look up from his book.

"He asked me not to. We figured that if you didn't know then you wouldn't hurt. I had no idea that you would ask me to marry you."

"You were just going to keep this a secret forever?" Sam's voice rose.

"No. Of course not; just until we figured out a plan so you wouldn't worry." Alex walked to Sam and tried to kiss him but he moved out of the way. She sighed; trying to think of what Sam wanted her to do. "I'm sorry, Sam. "For what it's worth, I didn't ask him to do this. He did this for you. If you hate me, that's fine; I understand but please don't hate Dean. He was trying to take care of you. For what it's worth, I still love you."

"I love you, too." Sam's voice was hurt and quiet. A few quiet seconds passed before he spoke again. "Are you going to help me find a way to save Dean or are you going to stand there?"

Alex sat next to Sam and powered on her laptop, typing in her password and waiting to pull up an Internet browser. They worked for hours before they heard Dean's voice in the room next door, accompanied by girly giggles.

"Sounds to me like Dean is enjoying himself." Alex stared at the computer screen, clicking on different websites.

"Yes, it does." Sam said, focused on his reading. "By the way, is that a yes?"

Alex was confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting you die in the first place. If you hadn't, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Sam looked up at her and smiled as he echoed her words from their job in Connecticut. "I guess that's why the marriage vows are 'for better or worse'."

Alex smiled. "I guess so."

"So," Sam closed his book. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Alex smiled and accepted the kiss Sam offered her, interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. She waited for Sam go get off the phone.

"Do we have something to work on?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah. We should get Dean and go."

"I'm not going over there until he's done." They heard more laughter. "You go get him."

Sam grimaced but headed to the room, only gone for a minute or two before he came back looking sick. Alex chuckled.

"Was it that bad?"

"Worse."

Alex stood and wrapped her arms around Sam, laughing. He returned the hug trying to forget what he had just seen. He kissed the top of her head before she let him go.

"We should probably get back to work." Alex and Sam resumed trying to find a way to save Dean. A few more hours passed before Dean got back. Sam didn't seem to be able to look at him and when they finally got on the road, Dean drove like a wild man and was finally in a great mood.

"What does Bobby have for us?" Dean asked.

"Not much. A crop failure and cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska." Sam told them. "It could be demonic omens."

"It could be a bad crop and a bug problem." Alex countered. "We get cicadas by the swarm every few years in Missouri."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead." Sam said.

"Were there any freaky deaths?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Not that Bobby could find."

"That's weird." Alex leaned forward in her seat. "When Devil's Gate opened and all of those weird clouds were spotted over , like, 17 cities I would have assumed it would have been like the apocalypse but it's been a week and nothing."

"What are the demons waiting for?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"Whatever it is, I wish it'd start already." Dean said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Alex warned.

It was a few more hours before they arrived to the farmhouse in Nebraska. When they got out of the car, Bobby lectured Dean on eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast. Dean replied with a snarky comment about having only a year to live and Alex saw Sam flinch.

"Are those cicadas?" Sam asked Bobby. "Is this a biblical plague?"

"Let's find out. The swarm is ground zero."

Alex looked at the house and walked up the steps, waiting for Dean to knock on the door. When nobody answered, Dean picked the lock. Weapons drawn, they entered the house only to be smacked by a horrible smell. Alex tried not to gag while they searched the house. They heard somebody talking in a room with a closed door and burst through it, the smell stronger. Alex gasped when she saw the bodies on the sofa, several days dead and the T.V. playing. They were checking for sulfur when Dean motioned that somebody was outside. Alex made her way outside and heard Bobby speak in a friendly voice. Once she moved so she could see, she saw a black man and black woman talking to Bobby and Dean lying on the ground.

Isaac and Tamara brought them back to their home and Sam and Alex looked at different charms and ingredients while Isaac looked for supplies.

"How long have you two been married?" Alex asked.

"Eight years this June." Tamara smiled at Isaac.

"How did you guys get started?" Sam asked. After several moments of awkward silence he said, "I'm sorry. That's not really my business."

"It's alright." Tamara said.

Dean came back and told them that the family died of starvation and dehydration even though there was a fully stocked kitchen yards away. Bobby didn't know if it was a demon attack or not. Isaac and Tamara refused to work with them so they were on their own.

Sam was still a little mad at Alex, and she knew that so she worked on her own as she tried to find any clues as to what's going on. She had gone into town to get some lunch when she saw a blonde woman angrily approach a brunette near a car.

"Excuse me. I want those shoes." The blonde said.

"What? Are you crazy?" The brunette said. "No."

Alex watched in horror as the blonde woman grabbed the brunette and smashed her head several times into the windshield of her car, stopping only when she was dead. The blonde grabbed the bag and walked away. After shouting at someone to call an ambulance, Alex followed the blonde.

"Excuse me." She approached the blonde lady. "I just love your hair."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled for a moment before Alex dropped her to the ground with an easy punch. Alex dialed Sam's number and told him what happened, asking him to bring Bobby and Dean. The police asked Alex some questions and when they were done she met the boys inside. She rolled her eyes when Dean pretended to cough when Sam scolded him for hitting on girls.

Bobby came out, dressed in a nice suit. "Just spoke with the suspect. "

"Is she possessed?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so." Bobby replied. "None of the usual signs were there—no blackouts, no loss of control. She's totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes. I spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure. Nothing."

"Maybe she's just a whack job." Dean offered.

"If it had been an isolated incident; maybe. But first the family and now this?" Bobby said. "I believe in a lot of things, coincidence isn't one of them. Did you guys find anything?"

"There's no sulfur or anything." Alex said.

"Maybe something." Dean looked up at the security camera then back to Sam. "See? I'm working."

Alex talked to more witnesses while Sam, Dean, and Bobby watched the video footage. Dean approached her with a piece of paper with a photo on it and told her to ask around. She spent the rest of the day looking around with Dean before they found the bar they hung out at, waiting for Sam. Dean, Bobby, and Alex all jumped when Sam smacked the window of Bobby's car. He pushed Dean's seat up so he could climb in the backseat.

"John Doe's name is Walter Rosen." Sam filled them in. "He's from Oak Park just outside Chicago. He went missing about a week ago, the night the Devil's Gate opened."

"Do you think he's possessed?" Alex asked Sam.

"It's a good bet."

"So, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam asked.

"The demons at the gate- they're gonna do a lot of things we've never seen before." Bobby said, not taking his eyes off the bar.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Alex asked.

"Guys." Dean saw Walter approaching the bar. "Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby stopped them.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him til we know for sure." Bobby said.

"So he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean argued.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby shouted. "And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby," Sam pointed. "I don't think that's gonna be an option."

They saw Isaac and Tamara getting out of their car and walk into the bar. Alex unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'll go in."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked, turning in his seat.

"Every demon knows the Winchesters," Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. You guys can always save my ass if you need to." She waited for Sam to move.

"You can't do this, Alex." He said.

"Yes, I can. I'll go in, keep an eye on Tamara and Isaac and watch Walter. It's gonna be easy." Alex smiled. "Now move so I don't have to crawl over you."

"You're not going anywhere." Bobby shouted.

"Bobby, all due respect, but you're not my father and I'm going in." She saw the look that Dean and Bobby shared before Dean reluctantly opened the door. Making sure she had her knife, Alex walked in the bar. There weren't very many people in the bar and Alex watched Isaac and Tamara. She knew that trouble would happen when Isaac stood to follow Walter to the bathroom. A bald man stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The bald man held Isaac's collar.

"I'm hitting the head." Isaac said.

"No." The bald man pulled Isaac's flask from his hands. "I meant, what do you think you're doing here?"

His eyes went black and Tamara gasped. "I don't like hunters in my bar."

The rest of the people's eyes turned black and Alex knew they were in trouble now. She moved to stand with Tamara and Isaac when she heard banging on the door. Walter walked out of the bathroom and said, "Man, you really walked into the wrong place."

"Hold on," The waitress said. "I like the girl. I can think of a thousand things I'd like to do to her."

"You're not going to lay a filthy finger on her!" Isaac shouted.

"I think now is a good time for everybody to calm down." Alex spoke, moving in front of Tamara. "He's just hitting the head. Let him go and we'll be on our way."

"It's Azazel's little bitch." A man in a suit said and she glared at him. "What are you gonna do now that Daddy's not here to protect you?"

"I can think of a few things." Alex pulled her knife out, ready to strike when a man in a plaid shirt approached Isaac.

"Can I offer a peace offering?" He held up a bottle of drain cleaner as he laid his arm on Isaac's shoulder. "On the house."

"Isaac?" Tamara asked, panicking as the demons pulled her and Alex away from him. Isaac looked from Tamara to the bottle before picking it up and pouring the contents down his throat. A few seconds later, he was coughing and sputtering blood before falling to the floor. Tamara screamed in panic when the demons turned their attention to her. Before they had a chance to do anything, Alex heard screeching tires and a car came through the wall.

Sam and Bobby flung holy water at the demons while Alex helped Dean get Tamara in the car. Alex had to sit on her to keep her from trying to climb out. Dean shoved Walter into the trunk before jumping back in the car and shouting to go.

Back at Tamara's house she argued with Sam, saying she had to go back.

"I left my husband, bloody, on the floor." She shouted.

"I understand that, but we can't go back." Sam tried to talk sense into her.

"I'll go with her." Dean said, grabbing her arm.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam shouted.

"So what? I'm a dead man already!" Dean argued.

"How are you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot them, can't stab them, and they won't just wait in line to be exorcised."

"I don't know and I don't care." Tamara shouted.

"We don't even know how many of them there are." Alex raised her voice.

"Yes we do." Bobby entered, reading a book. "We've unleashed the seven deadly sins."

While Bobby went into more detail about them, Alex went to talk to the one that possessed Walter.

"So, Daddy let you out on your own." He glared at her. "You don't seem too broken up about losing him."

"Of course not," Alex met his gaze. "I'm the one who killed him."

"That's cold. It takes a cold little girl to kill her father."

Alex heard the rest of them come in and glared at the demon sitting across from her. Envy chuckled when he knew they figured out who he was.

"We're not impressed." Bobby said.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. "What are you after?"

"He asked you a question." Dean said, opening a flask of holy water and pouring it on him. Envy yelped in pain.

"We have what we want. We wanted out. Thanks to you we're free. I am legion; for we are many. This is a time to celebrate." Envy locked eyes with Alex. "Have a little fun, princess."

Alex clenched her teeth before speaking. "Fun?"

"Yeah. Some people crochet, others play golf. Me? I like to see people's insides….on their outsides."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara glared at him.

Envy wasn't scared. Instead he laughed with his answer. "Please?"

He glanced around at them. "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard for gluttony and lust. And Tamara…all that wrath. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago.

Tamara grunted before smacking Envy hard before Dean and Bobby had a chance to pull her back. Envy laughed while she proved his point.

"You call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural, human instinct. You can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny…greedy…hungry…violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals because the others are coming for me."

"Yeah?" Dean leaned forward and put his face close to Envy's. "They won't find you because you're going straight back to Hell. Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara started the exorcism while the rest of the filed into the other room.

"Maybe we don't have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're coming for him."

"Why don't you guys take Tamara and head for the hills?" Dean suggested. "I'll stay here, hold them back, and maybe buy you guys some time."

"That's not gonna happen, Dean." Sam said. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right." Bobby agreed.

"There are six of them, guys. We're outmanned, and outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"We can't go anywhere that they won't find us." Bobby countered.

"If we go down, we go down together." Alex slid her hands in her back pockets. "So let's not make it easy for them."

Tamara got the demon out of the guy but the guy didn't make it. She didn't seem too sorry about it either. They started making salt lines and filled their flasks with holy water and loaded the guns. Alex avoided Sam while they were working. They all heard the radio start playing and they knew it was game time.

Alex stood by the front door with Tamara and Bobby. That was when they heard Isaac's voice calling for his wife. Alex listened as he taunted her with memories and then cruel words about their daughter. Tamara couldn't control herself any longer when she threw herself out of the door and attacked Isaac, breaking the salt line. Demons bolted in and a fat one cornered Bobby as he walked backwards. Alex ran down the hallway and was followed by the brunette waitress from the bar. She threw holy water on her before the demon attacked her, throwing her to the ground. Trying to get free, Alex headbutted the demon on top of her. When the demon rolled off, she pinned it to the ground and poured holy water down its throat until it stopped moving, then dragged it under a devil's trap. Alex went to make sure that Bobby and Dean were okay when she ran into Sam in the hall. He told her about the blonde girl that saved him while they found the others. Tamara sat on the ground, mourning her husband.

Bobby spent the night exorcising while Sam, Dean, and Alex prepared to burn the bones of the people the blonde girl killed. Alex was happy to know that two people would live.

Watching Tamara burn her husband's body she asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Definitely not." Bobby said.

"Have you ever heard of a blade that can kill demons?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yesterday, I would've said there's no such thing." Bobby shrugged.

"I'm just gonna ask it again—who was that masked chick?" Dean asked. "Actually, the more troubling question is 'why can a girl fight better than you?"

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"Three demons, Dean." Sam ignored Alex. "At once."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean said.

"If you want a troubling question, I've got one for you." Sam said. "If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"That is troubling." Dean agreed, throwing matches into the pit. They watched the bodies burn before packing up their gear.

"See you guys around." Tamara said as she was leaving.

"Tamara?" Bobby stopped her. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful out there."

"You too." Tamara drove away.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens." Bobby told them. "I'll do the same."

"You got it, Bobby." Alex hugged him before he left. When they were headed back to the car, Dean asked where they should go next.

"I was thinking Louisiana, maybe." Sam said.

"It's a little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean said.

"I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help you out. You know, with your demon deal."

"Nah." Dean shrugged it off.

"Nah? What does 'nah' mean?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell is gonna break this deal." Dean said. "It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that." Alex said.

"Yes we do. Forget it. She can't help. How about Reno?" Dean tried to change the subject.

"You know what?" Sam said. "I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you but I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah," Sam gestured to Alex. "We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that." Dean said.

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"We trap this crossroads demon, we kill it, trick it—try to welch our way out in anyway and Alex dies. Okay? She dies. Those are the terms of the deal. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way out of it, so help me God, I'll stop you."

Alex sighed. "How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Sam needs you. I couldn't let you die."

"So, now I live and you die?" Alex said.

"That's the general idea."

"That's selfish, Dean." She glared at him.

"Yeah, it was selfish. But I'm okay with that." He looked at Sam. "After everything I've done for this family I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired. It's like there's light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean." Sam said.

"Whatever. Alex is alive, you're happy with her and I feel good. I got a year to live. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean looked from Sam to Alex. "What do you say we get you crazy kids hitched?"

"You're unbelieveable, Dean." Alex shook her head.

Dean had no arguments while they hit the road again, instead he sang along to the radio.

"Where exactly are we going, Dean?" Alex asked, leaning forward to talk to him. She smiled when Sam kissed her cheek.

"I told you. You two are getting' hitched so I don't have to hear about it anymore." Dean smiled at them.

"Well, why don't you do it, Dean?" Alex said. "I'm sure at some point you've pretended to be a man of God."

Dean laughed. "That's true."

"Then that's what we'll do," Alex glanced at Sam. "As long as you want to. I know you were mad at me, Sam but I'm yours if you'll still have me."

Sam smiled. "I asked you didn't I?"

Dean stopped at a park and Alex fixed her hair quickly.

"Sam, don't you think we should change the vows 'til death do us part'? Because I've already died." Alex asked.

"What should we change them to?" Sam replied.

"How about 'forever and ever'?" Alex offered.

Sam agreed and they told Dean who performed the marriage with only a few jokes. They didn't have any rings so they just sealed their marriage with a kiss. It was short and to the point. On the way back to the Impala, Dean groaned.

"What is it?" Alex asked, hand in hand with Sam.

"I'm gonna have to get a separate room to get away from all the newlywed sex."

Alex laughed as Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again. "Are you still mad at me, Sam?"

"Not if Dean wants to go. He gave me you." Sam said. "He's taking care of me."

"That's my job now." Alex smiled. "Shall we get started on that newlywed sex?"

Dean groaned again and they went to another motel. They got two room and Sam and Alex got settled in one while Dean went into his. Sam came up behind Alex and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her neck while she leaned into his body.

"So, Mrs. Winchester," He murmered against her skin. "What do you say we start the honeymoon?"

"I think you have a great idea, Mr. Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! any feedback is awesome and useful.


End file.
